The Tale of a Hero
by TheOneSage
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, The heir to the never before seen and super secret bloodlines of Uzumaki and Namikaze; Time and Space? After Naruto beats Pain a whole new world opens up after receiving his fathers secret jutsu scroll. What will he learn? How will he react to Hinata's confession? All in here and more. The Tale of a Hero, on the path of the Hokage. What will happen? Rated M JIC
1. Arc 1: Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Fan Fiction I hope you like it. I will upload as much as I can, Enjoy :)**

**This story takes place after Naruto saves the village from Pain, this fan fiction takes a different route than the actual anime**

**Naruto's POV**

_It's finally over; I can finally go home and get some rest._ After convincing Nagato not to destroy Konoha my mission is finally done "Yush! Let's go home!" Without realizing my eyes started drooping and I started falling, only to fall onto somebody's back. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"You did good Naruto, you saved the village. You can rest now"

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei" Right before I passed out I saw a familiar face "Hinata-chan?"

"**Na.u…**"

"**Nar..o**"

"**Naruto, wake up**" I abruptly come to my senses; I look around and wander where I am.

"**Naruto, behind you**" I turn around and see my dad and mom. "**Tou-san, Ka-san" **I can't help but start crying"**I did it, I beat Pain and saved the village**"

"**We know, and we're proud of you. I'm sorry about this but we don't have much chakra left. Here this is for you**" I tenderly grab the scroll that my father is holding out to me.

"**What is this tou-san?" **I open the scroll only to see jutsu formulas written inside.

"**It is your inheritance, inside you will find how to master the Namikaze and Uzumaki bloodline jutsus**" Shocked I just stare at him "**Also, you will find the formulas for my Hiraishin, I'm sorry that I won't be able to teach it to you, but you're a smart kid so I'm sure you'll figure it out. Before we go, Kushina, do you have anything to add?**" As I listened to my parents I couldn't help but let my tears fall "**Thank you for letting me be your mother, and for letting Minato be your father. Thank you for being our son. Thank you… Thank you!**" This sentence finally awakened me to the shocking fact that this would be the last time I see my parents. "**Arigatou, tou-san, ka-san, for letting me be your son… I love you**"

"**Good-bye Naruto**" I finally release my tears and frustration when my parents disappeared. Why? WHY? I knew the answer; because my father had been a true Shinobi and put the village first. "**I promise tou-san, I will surpass you. Believe it!**"

When I finally came to I noticed that the scroll was still slipped into my pocket. I bit baffled at how that happened I decided not to question it but to just accept it. Where am I? I look around and notice that I was in a tent. Suddenly the past 24 hours all comes back to. Pain, the village, losing control, Nagato, Hinata.

I decide to just leave the room and explore a bit. I need to talk to Tsunade-baachan anyway. As soon as I get outside I notice how all the villagers are smiling and nodding at me. A little girl came up to me and gave me flowers. I was happy and sad. It took all of this loss and effort but the village has finally acknowledged me. I spot a familiar face. "Oi! Kiba! Have you seen Tsunade-baachan?

"RUFF RUFF" I start laughing as Akamaru knocks me over and starts licking my face

"That's enough boy, come on let Naruto up"

"Haha, Akamaru sure has grown, by the way Kiba have you seen Tsunade-baachan?"

"You haven't heard?" I felt pretty stupid while he stared at me

"I've been out of it for I don't know how long now, so no I haven't heard."

"Hokage-sama used up almost all of her chakra healing the villagers that she's in a coma induced by chakra fatigue."

"WHAT?" I was in shock. I wouldn't be able to find out everything from Kiba, I needed to find Kakashi-sensei. "**Kage bunshin no jutsu**, you two stay back at the tent and store up on natural energy, Kiba, do you know where Sakura-chan or Kakashi-sensei are?

"They're probably in the medic tent with Shizune. That's where Hokage-sama is"

"Ok thanks Kiba" I still can't believe it. The one person I need to talk to the most is in a coma.

_"Shizune-neechan! You there?" I finally found the main medic tent. It looks like ALL of the rest.

"Naruto is that you? You aren't supposed to be moving around yet! She smiled when she saw me "But it's good to see you, it helps my mood a ton"

"How is Tsunade-baachan?" I looked at her. She almost looked dead, it was kind of scary."How long until she gets better?"

"I can't say. It could be tomorrow or next year" I looked at Tsunade-baachan "Wait let me try something" I focused all of the natural chakra I had left and transferred it Tusnade-sama.

"Naruto! Look at her forhead!" I looked and saw the faint outline of the purple diamond."She's regaining chakra again, thank you Naruto. Thank you"

"No problem Shizune-neechan. I have a question. Have you seen Kakashi-sensei? I need to talk to him"

"Kakashi left the village this morning to bring back Captain Yamamoto."

"Ok thanks" What is up with my luck? Both of the people I need to talk to aren't available. Whatever, let's find someplace to look at this scroll.

First thing in there is a letter for me;

_Dear Naruto,_

_ If you are reading this, then that means I have passed away. I'm sorry. I wrote this as a last resort just in case. Here I will explain your true inheritance from me and your mother The Namikaze clan has one of the most well guarded bloodlines known to the Shinobi world. The trait that signifies if we have inherited the bloodline is our bright blond hair and sky blue eyes. As soon as I saw you I knew that you would have both. The Namikaze bloodline allows you to control Space. As in the molecular structure of stuff. You can teleport stuff, move at high speeds or just manipulate the area around you. This is why we are born with extreme levels of chakra capacity and it continues to grow as we grow. The second bloodline is that of the Uzumaki clan. There is no way for me to be sure if you have inherited it. It will activate after you have suffered extreme loss. It is a brutal toll to pay for the bloodline. You will have acquired it when you see your pupils have a reddish tinge to them. You will have the ability to manipulate time. The special sign for this is included in the scroll. I was never able to use it. You can slow down time so that a second in the real world equals a 20 seconds in your time. You may also stop time but only for a brief moment but if you do not have enough chakra you are liable to death from chakra exhaustion. The Hiraishin is a jutsu that will be hard but worth the effort. Visit the academy, enter through the back door and go to the 3__rd__ door on the right. The seal to open the door requires the blood of a relative. When you open it I hope you will find a pleasant surprise. Finally , you must tell the current Hokage to look through the SS File number 888349. The open code is NNUMK. There you will find more details. This is all I have time for. I'm proud to be your father and hope you grow up to be a great Shinobi. Naruto, the above information must be treated as S-Class information. It is only to be told to the current Hokage and to people you would trust with your life._

_With love, Your Father, The Fourth Hokage,_

_Minato Namikaze._

Wow. I have not one but TWO bloodlines. Life is going to be so much fun. "**Sage Mode**" Kakashi-sensei is back. I need to talk to him.

**Hey guys and gals. I know, I made Naruto totally OP with the two blood lines and all. Don't worry. The romance will come :) **

**Glossary / Translations**

**Yush : Alright!**

**Tou-san : Father**

**Ka-san : Mother**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu : Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Baachan : Grandma**

**Neechan : Sister ( he uses this as Shizune is an older sister to him, not by blood though )**

**Sensei : Teacher**

**Hiraishin : Flying Thunder God Technique. This jutsu allows him to teleport to anywhere a certain seal is located. Created by the Fourth Hokage. His unique jutsu, no one to date has been able to replicate it.**

**NNUMK : Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki Minato Kushina**


	2. Arc 1: Chapter 2

**Hey, guys and gals ;) the first chapter got some responses and they were helpful :) I kind of messed up on the format for the story the first time. But I'll try to fix it this Chapter. Thanks for pointing it out Dark Prime0, Thanks for reading :) Also, if you guys could respond to this question. What font size is the best for this? **

**Hinata's POV**

_*****Flashback (around 5 hours)*****_

I hope he's doing ok. I'll just take a quick peek. If he's awake I'll stay if he's asleep I'll leave. But I can just imagine him asleep. He'll look so cute. AGH stop it Hinata, you're NOT a closet perv."Hinata, what are you doing?" I look around and see Sakura "If you're looking for Naruto he's no here anymore. I came to check up on him earlier and he was gone."

"WHAT?! He was in critical condition though. How can he even move yet?" I was shocked that he could be up and about when just 12 hours ago he was close to dead from chakra exhaustion. "He should still be in bed, he suffered extreme chakra exhaustion yesterday. He almost DIED?"

"Liste-

"NO, how could you let-"

"JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN, Naruto isn't a normal Shinobi. He recovers from injuries and chakra fatigue around 5 times faster than the rest of us." All I can do is stare. 5 Times faster? How is that even possible? That's amazing! 'But, he still suffers from fatigue just like the rest of us. So if you find him make sure to drag him back. Got it?"

"Hai! Do you know where he is?" Konoha is a big place. It's going to be hard to find him.

"I have no idea." Yup, this is going to take a while "but Kiba said he saw him earlier."

"Thanks Sakura." Time to find Naruto-kun!

_*****End of Flashback (same time as when the last chapter ended)**_

After a full day of searching I finally found him using my Byakugan. A bit earlier he was busy reading a scroll I think. I wonder what it was. And now he's just sitting still. "**Byakugan**" What is this!? Chakra is being pulled out of the area around him and entering his body. What is this jutsu? "N-N-Naru-"

"YUSH! **SAGE MODE**" What is this? I can't sense his presence anymore but he's right there. "Yo Hinata-chan?" What kind of jutsu allows him to mask his presence like that? "Hiiinnaaaata-chan?"

"Eeeep! N-N-Naruto-kun" I look closely at his eyes. He has the green eye shadow and his pupils are rectangular now. Why are his eyes tinged red? "It's the same as yesterday, w-w-what is this jutsu Naruto-k-kun?

"it's called Sage Mode. It's a jutsu that allows me to harness the natural energy around me and use it to increase my speed, attack range and power, defense, and chakra capacity." Natural Energy? Why was he sitting so still then? "One of the requirements for Natural Chakra is to be able to sense the nature around you, but you must also sit still as to not disrupt the incoming chakra flow. That's why I was gone for all this time,"

"I th-think I understand… but Naruto-kun, why are your pupils tinted red this time?" His jaw dropped and he stared at me "What's w-w-wrong Naruto-kun?" Did I say something wrong?

"Are you sure? Is it in both eyes?" I couldn't understand why he was so anxious, weren't his eyes just bloodshot? "If my eyes are red, when did this happen. Was it when Pain attacked y-" He suddenly stopped and started blushing fiercely. "Hinata-chan enough about me, how is your arm?"

"It's fine now" But there's going to be a huge scar… "Sakura helped me heal it up quite nicely. Naruto-kun you-"

"Sorry Hinata-chan, Kakashi-sensei is back. I need to go talk to him about something" Flabbergasted I just stared at him. What was I trying to say again? "See you later!"

"Wait Naruto-kun, Sak-"Poof. He just disappeared leaving behind some leaves and smoke. WOW, that's an A-Class technique. He sure has gotten better. Oh well time to go home.

**Naruto's POV**

What's the meaning of this? My pupils have tinged red? How can this be possible? I mean I care for Hinata-chan but I never knew how much until she jumped in and saved me. Talk about being a knucklehead. I need to be more careful around her. Anyway, there's Kakashi-sensei "Oi, Sensei, I need to ask you something." He turns around and I see it in his hand. Ero-sennin's book. I can't believe that he's really gone. With Sage Mode, I can enter deep sea areas. I won't believe it until I see it for my own eyes. "Can you help me with something?"

"Can you give me a minute? I need to hand in my report. Come with?" I just nodded and started walking with him. I wonder why Kakashi-sensei doesn't have a girlfriend? "Naruto?" Man, I wish Ero-sennin was here "Naruto!"

"Sorry sensei, I wasn't paying attention. Yes?" I look around. I spaced out while we were walking. "Oh we're here already?"

"Come with me, let's talk somewhere else. Follow m-"He suddenly stopped talking. I look at him and he is staring intently at my eyes. "Naruto, why are your pupils red?!" He looked shocked. No way could he know about the bloodline?

_*****Flashback (Minato and young Kakashi talking)**_

**Young Kakashi's POV**

"Sensei,, why don't you and Kushina-neechan never use your bloodlines? Looking at his face I can tell he's amused by my question "Sorry sensei, I shouldn't have pried into you life. You're a great sensei without it" I look at him and he's smiling

"Kakashi, there's a reason why you've never seen me use my bloodline. It's because I use it all the time. How does my Hiraishin work? That's also the reason why your Sharingan can't copy it." I just stare at him. What does he mean by he's always using it? Wasn't the Hiraishin an extremely more complex version of the Shiraishan that the ANBU Black Ops use? Instead of using leaves it used air molecules?

"What do you mean by that sensei?" I mean, even though I'm smart I still don't get it? "How does the Hiraishin relate to your bloodline?" Minato-sensei just shakes his head.

"No, my bloodline gives me the power to completely control space." Wait, then why does sensei have the kunai with the special seal? "You're probably wondering why I use the special kunai than. The reason is it takes a lot of chakra for me to just move myself from one space to another, but by using one of my kunai I can use them to pinpoint a location, thus making the task much easier." WOW! Being able to control space?! If this is his what does Kushina-neechan have?

"Kushina is another matter. Every Uzumaki inherits the bloodline but the requirements for its activation are worse than the Mangeyoko Sharingan. Kakashi, if you ever meet a Uzumaki with tinged red eyes. Run. If they are a friend, you're in luck because even running is useless against them. The power to control time is on that has been sought for many millennia." WOW, I thought space was cool. But time, there's always a catch though.

"But the price to pay for this power is not worth it. The requirement is to have lived a life of pain, loneliness, and misery. After you have suffered enough, then anything that triggers a very emotional reaction will trigger the ability. When using this jutsu you can slow down time so that one second can be equal to sixty seconds. If they use enough chakra they can stop time completely, but at the risk of death" I KNEW IT, there's always a catch. Man I wonder who has had this ability before?

"Sensei, have there been any Shinobi with the power recently?" I can't believe it. I would have heard of it if there was right? "Why haven't we heard anything about this? Also, this is insane. A Shinobi with the ability to manipulate time would be nearly unstoppable!? Wouldn't they be able to travel through time?"

"Listen to me Kakashi. What I'm telling you is only for your ears. These are triple S-Class secrets. If you weren't my best student…." He trailed off and stopped looking kind of anxious. "The last ninja to have the ability lived over four centuries ago. He was consumed by the hatred his village showed him due to being falsely accused for the crime of killing his brother. They falsely doubted him because of the fact that he was always in his brother shadow, who happened to be the Kage of the Sand Village." What a story! Untold history, Sensei is the BEST! "It took the 4 other Kages and almost 150 high class jonin to defeat him. Only half of the jonin survived while 1 kage died." THAT POWERFUL? Wow, he must have been amazing.

"The ability to travel through time has been argued thoroughly throughout the centuries. But the truth is only an Uzumaki with this ability would be able to figure out the truth. But remember Kakashi, beware or befriend."

_***** End of Flashback*****_

**Naruto's POV**

I was suspicious. Does he know? "Hey sensei, do you know why my eyes are tinged red?" I glared failing to read him due to his stupid face mask "My dad gave me a scro-mmphmph" He had put his hands over my mouth?

"NOT here Naruto, those are triple S-Class secrets. We can't talk here, lets go find Captain Yamamoto. Then you should sit down and explain it to us. I left him by Tsunade-sama's tent. Lets g-" I stared at him and forgot that he can't sense chakra like I can. I smiled.

"Sensei he's over by the crater. I can sense chakra wave lengths, remember?" He smiled sheepishly "Let's go sen" Oh my god. I just sensed the one chakra that I knew wouldn't fade out. "Sorry sensei, something's come up"

"Wait Narut-" that remained where a few leaves. I knew Kakashi would be amazed at the fact that I could do it better than he could. But now there's no time to waste. I can see the main gate now. There is a familiar figure that I knew couldn't and wouldn't die. "ERO-SENNIN"

**So how was that for an ending huh? Anyway hope you guys like. Thanks for the follows and remember to review it :) thank you for reading.**

**Shirashan : An advance teleportation technique. Not instantaneous and requires a significant amount of chakra.**

**Triple S-Class : The highest class a secret can go. Speaking of them to non-qualified people will result in instant public execution. The worst of traitors are people who reveal these types of secrets.**

**Bloodline : A trait inherited from your family that is usually in the form of a special jutsu or trait such as Byakugan or Sharingan**


	3. Arc 1: Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for over 600 views on my first two chapters :) remember I would like your feedback even if you're a guest. Thanks guys**

_***** Flashback (Jiraiya's POV, fighting the six Pain) *****_

The lead Pains uncanny resemblance to Yahiko, the rinnegan I can see in their eyes, and the paper clone that I fought off earlier, could they be my former students? For them to be part of the Akatsuki "Naga- oomph" that was fast, where did he hit me, why am I feeling so drowsy?

"Sorry, sensei this is for the sake of the world. Peace will never be attained by petty conversation; we must seize the world by force; or die trying. You were the only wall that protected Konoha from our wrath; we won't kill you only for the reason that you didn't abandon us when we needed you, but took us in and taught us how to defend ourselves." What do they mean I protected Konoha? I need to get out of here. **Snake – Bull – Tiger- Summon Gamabunta**. Huh? Nothing happened? "That was a close call; after all, you weren't our sensei for nothing. Forgive me for this."

Agh, my head… Where am I? Ah, of course, the old hideout. This brings back the memories. We had some good times here… There's a note.

_Jiraiya-sensei,_

_Forgive us for this but as Nagato mentioned earlier the only way to truly bring about peace is to seize it by force. Until somebody changes our mind, this is our ninja way. Out of respect for you we won't kill you but we have prepared a double for you using Nagato's chakra transmission to prevent the village from sending out a search squad. You might have won if you brought your frog friends with you. If you are reading this than one of two things have happened. Either Nagato has been killed and the jutsu keeping you unconscious was released or Nagato released the jutsu after finishing off the Hidden Leaf. I hope that it is the latter. Sensei, your chakra points should be fine. Thank you for everything…_

_Konan_

_***** End of Flashback (Naruto's POV, where last chapter ended) *****_

"ERO-SENNIN I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T DIE AND LEAVE ME" I couldn't help it, I've only fully trusted 4 people in my life, Old Man 3rd, Tsunade-baachan, Iruka-sensei, and Ero-sennin, I ran forward and held him in a tight bear hug. "Welcome home"

"Huh, is that Sage Mode?! I just saw you wait what's the date?"

"September 9th"

"I just saw you 4 months ago. Wow, it took me 6 months just to start gathering natural chakra. That's amazing!" I just stared at him. Fukushuka-sensei told me that Jiraiya learned it faster than I did, the liar "Not to burst your bubble or anything but your much stronger in sage mode so please release it or hug lighter."

"Ero-sennin where have you been?" I just stared at him, he looked like he had gone through hell and back. He looked worn out and tired."You should have seen me, I took on all 6 Pain. Also we have a lot to talk about later. I also met Nagato." He looked at me in shock!?

"You took all six on? With All by yourself? Wow, you sure have improved kid. Also, your right we need to talk later, not just about Nagato but about you're training. I assume you know why you're eyes are tinged red?" All I do is nod "I was afraid about that. We can talk later but for now ,where's Tsunade? Normally she'd be the first one out to beat... What's up with the long faces?" I forgot that Ero-sennin didn't know what happened to Tsunade-baachan. "No way, did something happen to her?!" He thinks she's dead!

"Ero-sennin calm down. She's alive." He sighed in relief then he promptly passed out. "Ero-sennin? Ooommph, I'll carry him to the medic tents. He looks worn out. Shizune-neechan, if you see Kakashi-sensei tell him I'll be there soon." She nodded and ran back to Tsunade-baachan's net. "YUSH! SUMMON NO JUTSU. Fukushaku-sensei, Jiraiya-sama is alive and not so well. Can you help him?

"Of course, here I'll summon Ma and she can help with Jiraiya-boy" like always I can't read him. Is he happy? I can never tell. "Don't worry Naruto-boy, we'll make sure he gets a ton

**Sakura's POV (the Sakura rant)**

Naruto. Naruto saved the village. The goofball. The strong headed and dumb goofball had saved Konoha. When I saw him in the flame robes he looked well hot. There's no other word for it. Kind of makes me regret shunning him as kids. What did I ever see in Sasuke? He never once acknowledged me or comforted me while Naruto's been there every time. EEEEEK! I can't be falling for that goofball. Agh lets go check on Tsunade-sama

It's been two weeks since Jiraiya-sama came back. Since then I haven't seen Naruto once. I wonder where he could have gone?! Him and Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamamoto have been gone for a while now.

"Sakura?" EEEEK I'm to well trained to scream but I flinch on the inside. I turn around and see Ino standing there "It is you, where have you been? I haven't seen you for a while now. Worried about Naruto?" I can't help but blush. Damn it.

"Shut UP Inopig!" She looked shocked. Than she started smiling. "I am NOT worried about the goofball." I look at her and she starts laughing"

"Haha , oh it to much, haha. You must be the only person in the village who still thinks off him as a goofball. Did you see him after the fight? He looked so hot. Man I've never seen Naruto like that before. EEEEK! Fangirling over him like that." I just stare at her. Is she reading my mind or something? "Still I know him to well to ask him out. Agh, the friend zone what a despicable thing you are. So Sakura he's like you since forever. Are you going to ask him out?"

I just stare at her in shock.

"Ino! I can't just ask him out. You know that. And anyway he doesn't like me anymore." She looks at me with an evil smirk "Agh I know, it's payback for denying him all those years, anyway I need to go check on Tsunade-sama" she starts laughing and just waves bye while I run to Tsunade-sama's tent.

*****Naruto's POV*****

Sleeeeeeeeeep. I need sleep, or a medic ninja to help me with my chakra exhaustion. For the last week Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamamoto have been with me at Mount Myabuko. Supervising my training of the Uzumaki Bloodline. The two of them are now no match for me as Kakashi-sensei's sharing an and Captain Yamamoto's wood style are to slow to catch me. In a split second ill be up at their through ya with a rasengan ready.

"Naruto?" I look up and see Kakashi-sensei there. "Are you ok? You haven't rested in a while. The jutsu uses up a ton of chakra until you know how to manipulate it right" I'm too tired to talk right now. I finally understand what tou-san meant by dying of chakra exhaustion. I feel like horrible.

"I'll be fine after some rest sensei, good night sensei" he looks at me, and sighs. Without a word he just turns around and walks out waving bye "Thanks Sensei" I'm out in seconds.

*****Kakashi's POV*****

"Still shocked huh?" I turn around and don't see anybody. "In front of you." I turn around. MADARA?! How did he find us? "When a fellow time manipulator manipulates time it causes a ripple that can be felt by all other time users. With that said its easy to find another one" Did he say fellow?! Does that mean Madara can manipulate time as well? "I'm glad that he unlocked his true potential. I never expected the nine tails jinchuruki to unlock the Jikangan. But at least this gives me more of a reason to want him as my successor." Successor? Is that what the red eyes are called? "Soon his eyes will return to normal, but whenever he uses the jutsu his eyes will be tinged red for a while" So it will be an ocular based jutsu? "But sadly the bloodline runs through actual blood so even if we steal his eyes or DNA we would never be able to recreate it." That's a huge relief.

"Why would Naruto ever join forces with you?" He loves the village like his own family "Why would be betray us to join you?" Why is he laughing?

"I'll give you one example of many; to you what is October 10th?"

"It's a day of both joy and sorrow as it was the day my sensei died and the day my sensei saved the village." What does this have to do with Naruto?

"Well to Naruto is was a day that for 9 years whenever he went to the festival the villagers would stone him, not sell him sweets, insult him, and do horrible stuff to him. I was there 6 years ago when he ran into his apartment all bruised up and crying. Do you think he wants to protect those same villagers? The ones who look at him like a he's a demon? The ones who didn't respect or acknowledge him until he saved them all from imminent death? Those same villagers?!"

"URESAI, Naruto loves the village, he would never forsake his ninja way! **Chidori**" Ill try to hit him with a surprise attack.

"It's no use" What? When did he get behind me, what speed. "Remember my words. Naruto will succumb to the darkness. He will be my next apprentice and he will be the one who kills you Copy Cat of the Hidden Leaf…

**WHAT AN ENDING, was that a challenge from Madara? Will Naruto succumb to the darkness? Next chapter there will be more about The Red Eyed Uzumaki, also does that sound like a good name for the eyes? The Jikangan? It's time Romanized with gan added to the end lol. Thanks for reading :) leave a review ;)**


	4. Arc 1: Chapter 4

**So starting from this chapter I will start writing from only one, two or three characters POV as it does make it hard to read when I keep switching between them. Thank you Dark Prime0 for your input, I'll try to fix it this time. The *** signifies scene change or If the POV changes I'll say which one. **

*** Naruto's POV ***

When I woke up I heard Kakashi-sensei talking to Captain Yamamoto outside. I was about to interrupt but they mentioned my name. This is one of the times when I thank the fox for my enhanced hearing.

"Madara was here..." I just listened there quietly (**see what I did there? I didn't switch POVs :)**) Madara? I never knew that he could control time as well. What is this?! How strong is he? Man this is going to be such a pain... Might as well go out and tell them I'm awake. Right before going out I heard a name that made me stop in my tracks. "Minato-sensei said that Kushina-neechan suffered a lot when her village was destroyed by the rain Shinobi, I saw how that affected her. How much has Naruto suffered to unlock the Jikangan?"

"All we can do is support Naruto for now, stop worrying about it, Naruto is not the type of person to betray his friend, to him loyalty to his friends is above all" I sighed happily, Captain Yamamoto said what I was going to say. Time to tell them I'm awake. "Oh Naruto, your awake. Kakashi told me you were suffering from chakra exhaustion.

"Kakashi-sensei," I stared him right in the eyes so that he understood I was being serious. "I am NOT Sasuke, I will never betray the Hidden Lead. I'm going to be Hokage and earn all of their respect; Believe it!" I've never seen Kakashi-sensei look at me like that, was it pride? Trust? The expression was wiped away before I could figure it out. "YUSH, let's do more trai-"

"Not so fast Naruto, we got a message from the Hidden Leaf. Tsunade-sama should be waking up soon." Why was Captain Yamamoto looking so relieved? Was shouldering the responsibility Tsunade-baachan had such a tough task? "A Five Kage Summit will be held soon. If Tsunade-sama hasn't woken up by next week the Daimyo will be forced to appoint a 6th hokage. Right now the running contenders are Danzo, Kakashi, and You"

It takes a couple second for that to sink in. "C-can you repeat that?" I can't believe it. Even after he repeated it I'm still so happy. IM BEING CONSIDERED FOR HOKAGE!

"Naruto calm down its just a mention if it comes down to it the probable choices are Danzo and Kakashi." Even though, a mention for Hokage is amazing. I will work hard and become the Hokage! "Anyway it is highly likely that Tsunade-sama will wake up if not today within a week."

"How can you be so sure Capatian Yamamoto?" He explains to me all about the purple diamond on Tsunade-baachans forehead and how it corresponds to her chakra levels and how the diamond is almost full "So that's how she keeps herself so young…"

"Yamamoto, shouldn't we be getting back now?" I told them to wait up. I needed to say good bye to Fukasaku-sensei and Ogama-sennin (The Great Toad Sage) and get some stuff. "Hurry back, we're leaving in 2 hours." I'm already running away.

*** Scene Change (Great Toad Sage's House Naruto's POV) ***

I run into Ogama-sennin's house wondering what he and Fukasaku-sensei wanted to give me. No matter how much I asked they said that I would get them when the time was right. I hope now is the time. "Naruto-boy" I stifle a shout as he appears right on my shoulder. "We have heard that you must go, come with us to receive your gifts." I knew it! I was about to start running when **Poof **he teleported us straight to Ogama-sennin's room.

"Naru. Umm, Naru, Fukasaku what is it his name again?," I stared at him. I mean I know he's old but how does he not remember my name even after 6 months?! I tap my foot waiting for him to finally get it. "Naruto-boy, I have two objects for you. One is the key for the nine tails inside of you. The other is this. Fukasaku give it to the boy." I look at what Fukasaku-sensei handed me. Its a katana made out of an opaque black material, I can barely see inside of it. It looks like its hallow though.

"Umm, what is this? Isn't it just a normal Katana?" Fukasaku-sensei just shakes his head. He tells me to output some of my chakra into it. As soon as I do it changes color to a clear white that emanates a slight breeze. I just stare in shock. I stare at Fukasaku-sensei who is chuckling at my reaction. "Does this Katana respond to chakra nature?!"

"Naruto-boy this is a very special Katana called a Katen-kai, as you found out it responds to chakra nature. Try inputting some natural chakra" I do what he told me and it turns into a wooden blade? Whats the use of the Katen-kai if its like this? "Naruto-boy try cutting through this leaf with the blade." When I try to cut through it the blade just passed through it!? I stare at the leaf, astonished at it proceeded to turn to stone. "You seem to have figured it out, yes Naruto-boy this blade will output a vast amount of nature chakra into any living object that it touches thus turning it into stone. The bigger the object the longer it will take for the transformation to occur, so I suggest you stop slicing at your finger." I smile sheepishly. "The second thing is that key. When you decided to use it you will face your true self. He will try to over take you. You must defeat or tame your inner self or you will never manage to control the nine tails as he feeds off of any evil he can find in your heart. Only use the scroll in a secluded area, as the chakra levels you release will affect the area around you drastically." My inner self? What does he mean by that? Oh crud, I forgot about meeting up with Kakashi-sensei.

"Fukasaku-sensei, for now I have to go, but when I come back can you please train with me some more?" I smile as he nods. "Ogama-sennin, thank you for letting me stay here. Also, thank you for the key, I promise I'll be careful" I wave while I sprint away to where Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamamoto are waiting.

"Naruto-boy, be careful with who you tell about the Katen-kai, there are only seven intact ones left in the world." I stop for a second. Only seven?! Wow this must have been priceless. I nod and promise myself to never lose it. "Ma sends her regards. Be safe!" I smile knowing that I'll always have a home here. I look at the sun. It's time to go now. I turn around and drink in the beautiful view hoping that I will get to come back soon, not knowing that I wouldn't be back here for a long time... I finally make it to the meeting point. "Naruto.." I turn around to see Captain Yamamoto looking very angry, "we agreed on two hours. How come you were gone for 4?"

"I can explain!" I quickly fill him and Kakashi-sensei on the Katen-kai and the key that I got from Ogama-sennin. Afterward he doesn't look so mad anymore. "Yush! Time to start the long journey back to Konaha!"

**Somewhere under Konoha (Danzo's POV)**

"Danzo-sama, Uzumaki Naruto is on his way back to the village at the moment." Good, I've been waiting for a chance to kidnap that pesky Uzumaki brat. The sheer raw power of the nine tails sealed inside of that boy could be used to dominate villages. I though I had my chance after that annoying Sarutobi (the third hokage) died but no, he leaves with that pervert only to bring back Tsunade, who is even more protective of the pesky brat. But now that she's in a coma we have our chance. "Prepare our best ROOT squad. We must take him out without any suspicion. Everyone MUST believe that he has died. Use any means necessary to separate him from Kakashi and Yamamoto. Failure to do so will cost you your life." I smile on the inside when I see him gulp. Fear is necessary to run a squad suck as the ROOT. Knowing that I seriously will kill him if he fails is a great motivator towards doing a good job. Soon that pesky brat and the nine tails will be mine...

***A/N **

Wow, what an ending. Will Danzo succeed in capturing Naruto? Tune in next time to find out. Also I got a complaint about the story being hard to follow because of the constant change of view. Is this better? Writing from one or two points of view? I just finished reading the Maximum Ride series, great story, the worlds worst ending. Almost made me falcon punch the book. Anyway since it's Saturday I'm gonna upload another chapter tonight. Take care,

TheOneSage


	5. Arc 1: Chapter 5

**What an ending last time eh? What does Danzo have in store for Naruto and his tenant? I'm really enjoying writing and uploading these stories. Thanks for over 2000 views:) Without further ado here is Chapter 5...**

***** |Naruto's POV| *****

I told Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato about the key. They looked at each other, worried about the fact that they couldn't stay near me while I met my inner self. I understood why as they had both been there during the times I have gone berserk and entered my tailed beast mode. "Come on you two. We've been arguing about this since we left Mount Myoboku last week! I will never get overpowered by my inner self!" They smile but I can tell that the two of them are worried about me. "Listen how about I practice in the Valley of Fire?" The valley had a drop in the middle where I could be watched from a higher vantage point without the risk of being exposed to my chakra. I could see that they were considering it. Also, I didn't have the risk of being interrupted as I could only use the key 3 times.

"Ok, we'll stop by the Valley of Fire on the way home. I know you only have three uses so we'll do it during the night to lower the chances of somebody interrupting you." I was kind of nervous. How would my inner self act like? Would he look like me? Would we fight, or just talk to each other? Would he be the same as me? AGHH, no point in worrying about it until I try. "But Naruto, you understand the risks that come with this? If you are interrupted you can only use it 2 more times. If you are overpowered we must fight and defeat you." I'm not a kid anymore, I understand the risks and consequences of my actions before I do something. I just stare at Captain Yamato "Haha, forgive me. I keep on forgetting that your not a kid anymore..." Hmph, you got that right, I could probably overpower the two of them right now. Even though I'm around Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato, who I trust with my life, I'm still getting this feeling of mistrust. I just shake it off, nothings going to happen!

***** |Somewhere Under Konoha ( ROOT agent 33's POV)| *****

What is this? We're being told to hunt down Uzumaki Naruto after he just saved the village? I know that it's not my place to question Danzo-sama's orders but this is absurd. Even though I disagree I know the consequences of acting on that feeling. Danzo-sama's orders are absolute. Our squad captain walks in "Postitions!" I quickly move to his right, the second in command position. "You have all been briefed on what we must do. The target is accompanied by Kakashi of the Sharingan and Yamato of the Wood style. Both are formidable ninja who are very fond of the target. They MUST be separated from the target and they MUST believe that he is dead. The use of all S-Rank jutsu's is allowed. The only other requirement is that he is to be brought back alive. And before you ask 44, yes he can be half dead. Danzo-sama doesn't need the boy, he needs the demon inside of him." Crud, fighting Kakashi will be a tough one, but we outnumber them 4 to 1. This will be a massacre. "You are all to be here at 0600 tomorrow. Dismissed." I look at the time, 1600, only twelve hours to go and the night has just begun...

***** |2 minutes away from the Valley of Fire (ROOT Agent 33's POV)| *****

"Targets confirmed, stealth teams one and two, pincer formation; three and four with me." I make an almost inaudible grunt as a response to my Captains orders. "33, you're the best genjutsu user here so you will be in charge of capturing the target." I nod while he continues talking "Team Two will lead Yamato away while Team One will directly confront Kaka-" I stare at my Captain, he is receiving an update about the mission. "Yush, change of plans. For some reason those two have left the target in the middle of the ravine all alone. He has entered a kind of trance with high chakra levels radiating from him. Teams One and Two will directly attack Kakashi and Yamato while Team Four will capture the target. Team Three will be on standby just in case of any emergencies, be prepared. Team Three, commence genjutsu. Mission Commencing, men move out!"

***** |In the Valley of Fire (Naruto's POV)| *****

Breath in, breath out, It's now or never. As I enter I realize that these may be my last minutes of life. I close my eyes. Breath in, breath out. I open my eyes to find my self looking at my self? "_**Hello Naruto. I've been waiting**_" I stare in shock. In front of me is , well me? He looks exactly the same with only one difference. His eyes are blood red...

"Are you me?" I flinch as he starts laughing.

"**Are you sure your not me? Your a fake**" A fake? What's he talking about? "**Come on, we all know the true you doesn't want to be hokage**" What is he talking about? It's my dream to be Hokage "**Why be the Hokage? Why protect the people who almost put us in the hospital just for having the nine tails inside of you? WHY?**" Us? Than it hits me. The person in front of me has experienced all of the hardships I have... "**They SHUNNED us, they didn't sell us food, they would have let us starve if it wasn't for Teuchi ignoring them we would have starved. Ayame and him are the only ones who ****deserve to live!**" Is this facing my inner self? Are these my true feelings? "**They didn't care about you! Earn their respect? Even after saving the village from Pain some of them still stare at you suspiscously, and when did the rest start respecting you, huh? After you saved their fracking lives from from Pain! Do you remember the pain we went through? The stabbing? The hurt? The misery? The training that we went through? Every time that we help somebody? Name three people that truly care for us!?**" I think about it, there's Iruka-sensei, Jiraiya-sensei... who else? "**Are you stupid? Fracking Hinata jumped out to save us. WHEN WE WERE FIGHTING PAIN? ****The one who wrecked all of the ANBU and the village? ****YOU can only name three people who care for us. Why do you care for them?**" I look at him, shocked at what I'm seeing. He's crying. The me in front of me isn't evil. He's just all of my inner thoughts. "**Be careful, we will finish this later... You will see what I mean. We'll see if you change your mind next time...**" Huh? What does he mean? I close my eyes. When I open them I can instantly tell something is wrong. Why are there ANBU Shinobi here? Were they sent to accompany us?

"Uzumaki Naruto, you will come in quietly, do not resist." I'm just staring at him. Huh? Come in quietly? What does he mean by that? "If you resist we will bring you in by force" I can't believe it. Was my inner-self right? Were they our villages ANBU? I check them out, there it is the final straw a leaf sign on the side of one of their legs. I'm losing it.

I lose it as I scream in pain. I close my eyes and wake up in front of the nine tails cage "_**How does it feel brat? Betrayed by the village you hold dear. How does it feel to be betrayed by the village you just saved?**_" No, just no. They must be other people. Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato didn't know. "_**What are you saying? Who else other than you and those two knew that you would be here at the Valley of Fire? No one. So unless you told them your self how else would they **__**have known?**_" I just stare at him in shock. He's right. Inner-me was right. "_**Right now you are not rested enough to take out 4 ANBU Shinobi. I will lend you my power, but...**_" I stared suspiscously, there's always a 'but'. "_**You will change. For better or for worse, it's unknown...**_" Why would he help me after hating me for all this time? "_**I feel pity for you young one. We may yet come to understand each other after all of the hardships you have gone through, but being sealed in you is a much better alternative to what they have in mind.**_" Fine, I'll do it. What do I have to lose? I open my eyes, and I can see the ANBU agents are surprised by the change in me. I instantly kill 2 of them with the Katen-kai before they can move. When it's infused with the Kyuubi's chakra it turns into a crimson red fire blade.

"**Jikangan**" I activate my eyes and pick off one of the remaining two Shinobi. Suddenly I feel dizzy and in pain. I realize that talking to my inner-self took up more chakra than I expected. "AGH, F**k you all, f**k the Hidden Leaf, AGHH." Instead of staying and fighting I used my remaining chakra to get myself the f**k out of there while still using the Jikangan. After a good 200 kilometres I pass out underneath a tree...

***** |In the Valley of Fire (33's POV of the attack)| *****

I have a bad feeling about this attack... Being the one using genjutsu I'm staying a bit behind so I won't be in immediate danger, but still... Using genjutsu on Shinobi as strong as those two will be complicated. I still couldn't believe it when I read the briefing the other day. _-TASK: Create a genjutsu__strong enough to convince S-Class shinobi that they are looking at a bunch of Sound Nin-_ So basically we were trying to pin the blame of this coup on the Hidden Sound... I stiffen up, after a flare of red I feel a wave of unfamiliar chakra... Then the jutsu that linked my to two of my subordinates is cut off. I can't sense them any more... Who took them out? I leave my position, running and jumping from tree to tree. When I reach the Valley, I look inside and instantly order my troops to retreat. At the bottom of the ravine I could see a Leaf Headband with a scratch going horizontally across it, flaked with blood. Orange fabric was laying around the bodies of the three dead ANBU. I watch as Team Three retrieves the bodies and cant help but be thankful that I wasn't the captain of the squad. Danzo-sama will not be pleased...

**|A/N|**

**Naruto has gone berserk. Imagine being betrayed by the village that you just saved!? What will happen to Naruto? Will he return to the leaf village? Why am I asking you all of these questions? Leave a review about what you think as I honestly like reading you opinions. Thank you, hope you enjoy :) | _TheOneSage _|**


	6. Arc 1: Chapter 6

**Hey guys and gals, some people have expressed their opinion about Naruto turning into an Anti-Hero, killing everybody, yadayada. Naruto might become somewhat of a villain but not in the way a lot of you are expecting. Read this chapter and you'll see what calms him down :)… Enjoy Chapter 5! Quick note though, I have no idea how much stuff is in Ryo (Naruto's currency) So I will make use Yen instead. 1 Yen = 1 dollar in my story, just to make it easier to follow. If you guys know how the currency works I'll change it next chapter also, since his inner-self and the nine-tails are inside of him, they can hear his thoughts. Just Sayin.**

***** |Konoha (Jiraiya's POV) | *****

I slumped down in front of his grave. I've failed as a sensei. I'm sorry Minato. I'm sorry Kushina. I think back to that day, 2 weeks ago when Kakashi and Yamato came back to the village. I sat there just waiting for Naruto to run through the doors. But when I saw their face expressions something died in me. There was no way that he could have died. They reported what happened, from being ambushed by the Sound Shinobi to the part where they found out his headband just stained with blood, surrounded by orange cloth… I'm sorry Minato; I've failed as a teacher and as a god parent. I look at Naruto's grave. That poor girl still hasn't accepted his death. The grave is surrounded by flowers put there by the villagers. Still, a day or two before they got back I could have sworn I felt the nine-tails chakra for a bit. I won't accept his death until I see a body with my own two eyes. Yush, let's start this…

***** |The Border of The Land of Fire (Naruto's POV) | *****

I check my pouch and wince. Only 30 Yen left, I sigh knowing that I will have to work soon. Even after knowing that I was attacked by my own village, I still don't have a clear answer whether or not I hate them. I've been putting off trying the scroll again, afraid of what my inner-self will say. Afraid of myself and my true feelings. **"**_**Brat, in the past you have faced your fears, why are you scared of this **__**now?**_" After lending me his power the nine-tails and I have started communicating regularly. He's not so bad anymore… But he's right. Since when have I not face my fears head on? When we get a bit closer to the next village I'll try again…"_**Brat, are you willing to put any of the villagers who get too close to you in danger?**_" No, that's why I'm stopping near it. Not right next to it. Yush, lets go!

***** |Near the Village of Sunma (Naruto's POV) | *****

Breathe in, breath out. I close my eyes and focus on using the key. Breath in, breath out. I open my eyes and I'm face to face with my inner self. "**Where have you been?**" I don't know what to say? I was shocked? Afraid of talking to him, to myself? "**So, do you understand now? The Hidden Leaf thinks that you've outlived your usefulness. So they sent out some ANBU agents against you.**" No, there's a chance that they were camouflaged "**You idiot. Didn't you sense the genjutsu that one of them was using? The nine-tails inside of you allows you to break free of genjutsu… and no, before you even think about Kakashi and Yamato. Where were they? Shouldn't they have been helping you?**" They probably got attacked to! "**There is a small chance of that. Would the Hidden Lead mind killing those two off just to get to you?**" Wait, what if they were under the genjutsu? The ANBU can pull off S-Class genjutsu that would be able to fool the two of them… "**It's always a possibility. But in the end, those two might not be guilty, but the rest of Konoha is…" **Ever since I merged with some of the nine-tails chakra I've changed. My physique was always muscular, but now I didn't have any fat, just muscle. My hair had turned from yellow to a deep crimson red. My faint whiskers on my cheeks were now more defined, and darker than before. All of my physical capabilities have increased including my hearing and smell. It's helpful but now I'm more sensitive to loud noses or bad smell. "**Naruto, they don't deserve us, why be Hokage when the village you want to protect betrayed you?**" Ya but, it wasn't the villagers that betrayed me but the elders or whoever controls the ANBU... But, wait what is this? I can smell something burning, and near by... Damn, after I leave here I'll only have one more use with the key. Sorry gotta go "**You know what the-**" I open my eyes, not bothering to let myself hear the end of his sentence. I look around and see that the smoke I smelled was coming from the direction of Sunma, the Village where I was going to restock on food and supplies. "_**The village must be on fire, haha, why don't we go join in on the fun?**_" I winced, remembering that the nine-tails was still a beast at heart. We would need to work on that "_**Sure, work on that, haha I'd like to see you try**__" _I smile and start running towards the village.

***** |The Village of Sunma (Naruto's POV) | *****

I just stare in shock at the remains of what used to be a prosperous village, all smoldering and some parts where still burning. I enter the village cautiously, but I don't sense anything wrong but I still tread cautiously. I hear a sound coming from around one of the houses. I peek around the corner and see a girl who looks to be eleven years old, crying on the ground in front of what was probably a house. I step out from around the corner and make a noise, so that she knows I'm there. She turns around, shrieks and starts edging herself backwards. I sigh "**Jikangan**" I walk up to her and release the jutsu. She just stares at me, I chuckle as to her It would have looked like I teleported. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. Can you tell me what happened here?" I just sit there and listen while she tells me that she left this morning like always to pick berries for her baachan. When she came back she found the village burned down and abandoned. "Was the house you were in front of where you and your parents lived?" She tells me how her parents were scientists living in this village. They died during an accident and ending up killing themselves and 7 other villagers. Ever since then, she has been an outcast. The only person who talked to her was her baachan. I take pity on the poor girl. "Do you have any other relatives where you could go?" She just shakes her head. I scratch my head. I can't just abandon her "_**And why can't you?**_" Well actually, she reminds me of myself. I was hated by the village, shunned for something that wasn't my fault. It's worth a shot. "Do you want to come with me than?"

I just sit there waiting for her response. Blushing furiously she says "I'm not going to open my legs for you" I just stare at her and can't help but break out in a roar of laughter. I apologize as she looks kind of hurt at my response. I explain to her about how I was brought up the same. Only one or two people who actually cared for me while the rest hated me for something that wasn't my fault. The look I saw in her eyes wasn't that of pity, it was the first time I've seen a look like that. It was a look of understanding. She understood the kind of pain that I went through, as she had gone through the same. "Why are you crying?" I explain to her what I'm feeling. "It's the same for me, I've never met anybody like you. So, yes. I'd like to come with you niichan." Wait what? Niichan? "_**HAHAHA, it suits you so well, take good care of her, Niichan, HAHAHA**_"

I sigh, "my name is Uzumaki Naruto, whats yours?" She tells me her name is Haruka. When I ask her Haruka what, she says that she's never had a last name. "Well Haruka, you can call me Naruto"

"Why not Naruto-niichan?" I stare at her. She looked so stubborn so whatever.

"Fine, you can call me Naruto-nii, niichan is a mouthfull. And from now on you have a last name. Uzumaki Haruka!" I wait for her reaction. She starts crying. "Wait, why are you crying?" Did I do something wrong? She just runs at me and knocks me over in a hug.

"I've never had a brother before. 'Sniff' thank you Naruto-nii. Thank you." I just sit there realizing that I basically just adopted her as my younger sister. I take a good look at her for the first time. I realize that she's covered in grime, sweat, and dust.

"Let's stop at the nearest inn so we can both clean ourselves up. By the way Haruka-chan, I'm not interested in younger girls." She sticks her tongue at me while I start laughing. "How old are you? You look 10." She giggles, and tells me she's 12. Wow, she looks 10. Whatever... I just realized that I now needed to support not only myself but her as well. Yush, lets go to Rondor, I heard that they have a mission board for mercenaries passing through. Yush, lets go!

***** |Konoha (Jiraiya's POV) | *****

"Listen Jiraiya, I wish that he was alive just as much as you do, but there's now way he could have survived that attack. There were at least 16 Shinobi according to Kakashi and Yamato." I just stare at her. Naruto could take on hundreds using shadow clones... I shake my head. I tell her again that I know for a fact that the chakra flair I felt belonged to the nine-tails. She was still skeptic about it though.

"Listen, while I'm doing my scouting for the Akatsuki, I'll be on the look out to." She sighed knowing that it would be better for her to agree as I would end up going ahead and doing it with or without her agreement.

"Alright Jiraiya, I wish that he still is somewhere out there, never thought I'd miss him calling me baachan." I look at her, looks like she actually cared for the boy. You never know what you have until it's gone...

_**A/N**_

**Hey people L:), thanks for over 3,500 views. I couldn't see Naruto getting over his mistrust and pain of being attacked alone, so I introduced a younger sister, who has gone through the same experiences he has. I might make a oneshot that explains what would have happened had he continued to be Anti-Hero, but now what will happen? Is jiraiya looking for him? How will Naruto support himself and his new sister? Why am I asking you these questions? Thanks for reading, |TheOneSage| **


	7. Arc 1: Chapter 7

**Hey guys, thanks for reading :) Also ZyiareHellsing: I always thought that it was Yush!, thanks for the heads up. Also, thank you to ****SamWtheMoose: Lol, I always thought that is was Captain Yamamoto, thanks for the heads up. Thanks for reading the story everyone****;****) Hope you enjoy the newest installment. |Q/N| (quick note) In this chapter there is a six month ****time skip.**** Just so nobodies confused. Thank you for reading, **_**ENJOY**_**. ****Thanks for the reviews, and so from now on I'll slow down the plot movement and add in some more details. Any way we have the Literacy test coming up so there may or may not be and updated on Thursday... Finally, I'm working on fixing my writing when It comes to fighting scenes so baAnyway enjoy :) **

***** ****|The Village of Rondor (Haruka's POV)| *****

I stare at the boy sleeping next to me. After six months I trust him with my life. He's only yelled at me once when I'd accidentally released one of his poison bombs near our camp, thinking back I've probably done a lot of things that it would have been normal for him to shout at me. For the last six months Naruto-nii has been taking mercenary requests to make money. Sometimes they are just normal protection or escorting missions, but there have been a couple times when he'll fall asleep crying into my arms after having to kill some people in a bloody mission. With his red hair and whisker marks he looks much tougher than the actual boy on the inside. Naruto-nii was against teaching me any jutsu's but finally caved into teaching me some taijutsu for self defence, but he refuses to teach me anything else, saying that he didn't want me to be a ninja. I've been pestering him everyday about teaching me, and he's finally about to cave in. The only things that he taught me were some sensory techniques. He was pleased when he found out that my chakra affinity was wind just like his. To figure out, he brought me this paper that I was supposed to channel some chakra into. If I was wind, it would split in half. If fire than it would start burning. Earth would make it crumble. Lightning would make it crisp up. And Water would make the paper soggy. Naruto-nii said that soon it would be time to move on from this village. Naruto-nii is always talking about his village. The Hidden Leaf. It seems so beautiful, but I realize and keep it to myself that Naruto-nii is scared. The fact that he got attacked by his villages ninja has been keeping him away. "Haruka-chan?" I smile as he starts waking up, in an instant his sleepy face became instantly alert. "Haruka-chan, get behind me. There are some people coming this way." After all this timed I've learned not to doubt his skills. Espescially his Jikangan. I can faintly make out people running toward us. They stop in a semi-circle around us

"Uzumaki Naruto, you killed our boss in your last mission" Naruto-nii just looked at him wierdly. "Prepare to be killed." Naruto-nii is starting to get mad. Than the guys notice me. There are some catcalls that me go red with embarressment and I hide behind Naruto-nii. "After we kill you maybe we'll keep the girl alive, for some entairtainment..." Naruto-nii is about to say something but I just squeeze his hand. He closes his mouth, takes a deep breath and than he starts talking.

"Listen bud, your boss was an evil tyrant who was taxing the sh*t out of the poor villagers. And for what? Some bullsh*t 'Protection' which was a lie." I stared at Naruto-nii, he didn't let me mingle with the villagers, afraid that I would get lost. I always thought that he was over protective, but now it looks like there was a good reason as to why I was never allowed in the village without him. Instead he brought me anything I asked for. He was a great brother, but I didn't know that this was the kind of work that he was taking, I've gotten pretty good at judging his mood by his facial expressions and by the way he was glaring at thm, boy was he mad. "Listen bud, you have thirty seconds to get you and those other people out of here before I'll be forced to fight" Wow! Usually he manages to control his blood lust, but I could tell that he was close to losing it this time. Was it

I almost started laughing when they all tried to rush him at once, knowing that this battle would be decided in a mere second. "**Jikangan**" A split-second later three out of the 15 were dead. While the others and Naruto-nii had disappeared. I started packing up while waiting for him to come back. Around 30 minutes later he came back with a huge pouch of Yen. "Those guys had a bunch of bounties on their heads from theft to murder." I just stare at that pouch. That's enough to keep us going for more than a year! "Yosh! Haruka-chan, let's go." He hands me a map and tells me to pick out a location. I pick a village near a water fall as I'd never seen one. Naruto-nii looked at the location I chose, "hmm Risto huh? So you wanna see the water fall?" I nod my head hoping that he wouldn't mind. "Sure thing, why not. Yosh! Let's move out!" I looked around for a second but Naruto-nii was already starting to walk. I ran up to him as we slowly walked through the warm summer morning.

***** ****Konoha**** (****Jiraiya****'s POV)| *****

I'm sitting in a tree, outside of Tsunade's office waiting for her to finish her stupid meetings so I can barge in. I can't wait to tell her what I found. As soon as the people leave I jump through the window "Eeep, You almost gave me a heart attack Jiraiya. Why not use the door like anybody else?" I just stare and smile at her.

"I think I may have a lead about Naruto." I watch her expression as it ranges from happiness to disbelief. "Apparently a teenage boy with red hair and three vivid whisker marks on each cheek was spotted near the village of Ronan." I watch her as she digests the information. I know the answer to the question before she asks. "I believe that when he willingly used the nine-tails chakra is that it changed his physique" She looks impressed.

"To be honest, I still think that your over reacting. Even Naruto would have had trouble against that many ninja." I'm waiting for her to say what I want to hear. "So your only lead is the hair and whiskers?" I sratch my head and tell her that the on part that confuses me is the fact that he's being acompanied by a girl. "HAHA, There's no way that could be Naruto, Him and a girl? HAHAHA" I don't understand why she thinks it's so funny. I've seen the looks that women have been giving Naruto. It's always the oblivious ones who get lucky. I'm still waiting for her to say what I need to hear. "Fine, you have 1 month though, if you don't find him, you have to give up. Deal?" I just nod quickly as I expected less time than that. I'm about to continue talking when I I hear something outside the door. I run over and quickly open it, ready or anything when I see that it was just Hinata. I just frown wandering if she had heard anything. I led her into the room so she can talk to Tsunade. "Hinata, what are you doing here?" Hmph, only Tsunade can pul that off with out sounding rude.

"I-I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, I was bringing you s-some the reports when I heard Jiraiya-sama say Naruto's name. I felt bad about eavesdropping so I decided to leave as if it was something I need to hear you would tell me." I just stare at her, she is the only person I have ever met who doesn't eavesdrop "After I walked for a bit, I came back and I was about to knock when suddenly Jiraiya-sama opened the door" I look at Tsunade, wondering what her reaction will be like.

"Hinata, do you still like Naruto?" I smile as Hinata nods her head very quickly. "Well your going to have to keep everything you hear today to yourself. Understood? And aterwards I have a mission for you." After she agrees Tsunade motions for me to start explaining. I tell her everything I told Tsunade, and I kind of felt bad when she winced after hearing that this maybe Naruto had another girl with him. After I was done Tsunade said something that surprised us both. "Yosh, Hinata, go get ready, you'll be leaving tomorrow morning with Jiraiya to investigate this lead. Don't get your hopes up to high." before I can even start complaining Tsunade shoots me a glare that shuts me up real fast. Looks like this will be a long trip...

***** ****Risto (A Land of Water village,****(****Kiba****'s POV)****)****| *****

"Agh, Kurenai-sensei why do we have to do simple escort missions when the Lords all have their own body guards, and were Chunin now, shouldn't genin be doing this? Also, where's Hinata? And why are we stuck with him instead?" About a week ago Hinata had some private matters to attend to and just left. Even after insisting that we could do it ourselves they still assigned us an extra person. Why Shikamaru? I swear to god he's said 'What a drag' more than Akamaru barks. I wait for her to reply.

"Listen Kiba" oops, I made her mad... "Hinata is out on private matters, even Jonin do escort missions as they can be dangerous, and it should be Shikamaru asking why he's partnered with you. NOT the other way around" I gulp and just nod. "Now, we have a couple of hours before we head back, you guys can go around the city, just be back here in 3 hours." I just stare darkly at how she can change moods so quickly. I just nod and we start walking to the market.

Looking around, all I see are cheap stores and trinkets, nothing that anybody would appreciate... Suddenly Akamaru won't stop barking. "Whats wrong boy?" I tells me that he smells a familiar scent.

"Kiba, shut your dog up." I stare at Shikamaru, I tell him that Akamaru smells somebody familiar nearby, he just frowns. "I checked the records, we're the only Shinobi from the Hidden Leaf here... Let's check it out." I nod, finally something cool is happening.

We trace the scent and I just stare suspiciously at the person with the crimson mop of hair. His scent does seem kind of familiar, but the girl next to him is a totally new scent. There just shopping for some jewelry, when he turns around to clasp the girls necklace I see the all to familiar blue eyes, the whisker marks, and the signature smirk of that belong to my lost friend. I nearly fall off of the roof, in shock I just stare at him, not knowing if this is real or not Shikamaru reacts the same way. I decide to call out to him "Naruto!?"

**|A/N|**

**What an ending, how will Naruto react to meeting his peers ? I think that it's kind of cliche that they ended up in the same village at the same time. But, if there was no cliche in stories they wouldn't be the same, right? Will he trust them? Will they manage to persuade him to come back? All in chapter 8 of The Tale of A Hero, thanks for reading. Also, like I said above, I'll slow down the plot movement after this chapter.- |TheOneSage|**


	8. Arc 1: Chapter 8

**Hey guys and gals. Let's just get straight to the good part but first two quick comments. This will probably be my longest chapter and I'm currently working on a two shot that doesn't relate to this story but is set in the Naruto world. Anyway. Lastly I was wandering if there was an author who would like a proof buddy? Like if we have an idea and want to see what the other person thinks about it? If somebody could PM me I would be grateful. Preferably an active author. Enjoy!**

**| Risto (A Village in the Land of Water (Naruto's POV)) **

We made it to Risto pretty quickly, so before we headed to the bounty board to pick up some missions, Haruka-chan decided that she wanted to shop for herself this time. I agreed and let her shop while I just watched her having fun. I was helping her put on her necklace when I hear somebody behind me "Naruto!?" I turn around and spot Kiba on the roof, crud, I never expected to meet up with any of them way out here. I turn around and grab Haruka-chan's hand. She's about to complain but stops when she hears my tone of voice.

"Haruka-chan, we need to go now. I promise I'll take you shopping again." She nods and quickly putting the stuff back knowing that I would explain when I could. I just jerk my head up at the roof where my former teammates are still trying to figure out who I am. She's sees the Konoha headbands and instantly she understands and we both book it out of there.

We stop at the outskirts of the village "Naruto-nii, why not use Jikangan and get us both out of here? I know that you can move stuff now?" I shake my head and start rummaging through my sack. While looking for my Katen-kai I stumble upon something I haven't thought about for a long time. The key only has one more use huh. Uuugh, I have to get around to doing it sometime soon. I lift my head up as I hear them before we can see them. "Naruto-nii, what are you going to do?"

"Haruka-chan, go hide in that tree, so you can watch what happens, just make sure you don't get in the way as they are pretty strong." I sigh in relief when she doesn't argue with me. I wait for them to stop and give them a chance to talk first, Shikamaru opens his mouth but Kiba beats him to it.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" I laugh before responding, as it's quite funny. I didn't think that I'd changed that much.

"And if I am?" I notice that he's starting to get pissed off, hmph might as well tell them now that they've found me. "Yes, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." I smile as they flinch in shock or was it disbelief?

"But how? What happened to your blond hair? Why aren't you wearing orange?" I raise a hand up to get him to be quiet.

"Why do you care? Now that you know I'm alive just go back to Konoha. Haruka-chan, come on, we're leaving." I turn around to walk away knowing that this would piss Kiba off. I didn't expect what happened next as Shikamaru grabs me with his shadow possession jutsu. "If you're smart you'll release it right now." He just smirks.

"It's a drag, but you're coming with us back to the village." He flinches as I start laughing.

"2 years ago you three would have over powered me, but now." The look on his face is priceless when I break his shadow possession with when hand. But it quickly hardens. "If you guys want to fight I'll give it you, but first. KURENAI-SENSEI, you can come out now." I smile as she looks pissed about being spotted. While the others are shocked as they didn't even sense her presence.

"Naruto, I'm sorry but you're coming back with us whether you like it or not" I just snort while she continues rambling on "Do you know how many people miss you. Why did you not come back to the village? Do you know that Hinata is still mourning, still grieving over the fact that she and the rest of the village think that you're dead?" I flinch on the inside. Hinata, that's a name I haven't thought of in a while. "She notices the fact that I'm distracted and she tries to pull off a genjutsu "**Mirage no Jutsu**" I look around seeing my parents, being killed in front of me over and over again. I hesitate a second before smirking at what would have been an impressive genjutsu a long time ago.

I clap my hands and stop my chakra flow for a second. "**Kai!**, I sense something ominous coming from behind me. I turn around only to see a ton of Shino's bugs headed right at me. I smile as this might make me break a sweat, but I freeze when I hear a shriek coming from the tree where Haruka-chan was hidden. Kurenai has her tied up. A hostage huh? Too bad that won't work, Shino's bugs stop advancing, thinking that I've given up.

"Stop resisting and come with us, we already have this one" I start laughing at her over confidence. "What's so funny?!" I just smirk and get ready to finish this. "Drop all of your weapons."

"This is your last chance. I am not coming back to Konoha with you, release Haruka-chan and go back before someone gets hurt" She starts laughing.

"You aren't even a Chunin yet, how can you beat me?" She glares at me when I start chuckling.

"Well when you get back to the village tell them that your were beat by a genin, even when you were holding the hostage. Lets get to the good part." I start focusing my chakra to use my Jikangan. "**Jika-**" I flinch, spinning around to dodge Kiba' fang over fang attack. "How troublesome." We start fighting, not wanting to hurt him I am slowly overpowering him. "**Rasengan**!" I then smash it into the ground in front of him, the shock wave and debris push him back. "**Jikangan**" In seconds this is over. I laugh as Kurenai-sensei freaks out when one second she had Haruka-chan, but next second she is next to me. On the floor next to her are Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino. All knocked out, just lying there. "If you insist on fighting, you will be next." She just stares at me, still trying to understand how I did that. "You will never figure it out. Also, tell Tsuande-baachan not to send anyone after me as I'm not coming home anytime soon." She just nods her head. "Phew, now that that's done there's one more thing to do." I walk over to the three boys. I touch some of their pressure points. "They'll be as good as new in around ten minutes. Sadly, I was forced to mess with their memory for the last thirty minutes. Come up with a good lie by then" I start walking away when she grabs my hand.

"Naruto, what happened to you? Kakashi told us all that you were killed in an ambush." I just stare at her, she seriously doesn't know. Was their genjutsu in play when we were attacked after all? I sit down, wandering whether or not I should explain.

"Naruto-nii, you don't owe any of them an explanation after what happened. Let's just go" I look up to see Haruka-chan standing in front of me. I smile sadly as I wander what I should do. I notice that Kurenai-sensei is looking at us both weirdly. "They abandoned you, it's their fault. Let's go" I realize that she's just trying to protect me from being hurt. I sigh.

"Haruka, I think it's time to tell them if they honestly don't know, but don't worry. Even if we do go back to the village you can live with me, nothing will change." I smile happily at her reaction. "So, Kurenai-sensei, did you all get debriefed about what happened that night?" She told me that they were told that around 20 sound ninja ambushed us, they purposely separated Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato from me so that they could kill or retrieve me. "I thought so, thanks to the nine-tails I now have almost perfect chakra control. What they saw that night was a genjutsu" She stared in shock. "The people who attacked me where ANBU shinobi from the Hidden Leaf." She just stares at me.

"Wait, there's no way that's possible. Hokage-sama is the only one who can assign th-" She realizes that I already know this. It's one of the reasons that I can't go back. Where I am right now, I'm not sure if it was Tsunade-baachan that ordered them to attack. But, if found out that it was I don't know what I'd do... "I'm so sorry, I understand the problem but the fact remains that Hokage-sama loves you a lot, she would never order the ANBU to attack you, It's absurd to even think of it" I start nodding but hear something, buzzing. I get up and quickly pull out my katen kai. I stab down right into Shino's arm while using a small amount of Nature chakra. Then I hit him in the pressure point to knock him out. "What are you doing?" I grab her hand when she tries to throw a punch at me.

"Relax, I would never kill a Konoha ninja. Shino used his bugs to stop me from hitting his pressure points. I didn't notice but I heard his insects moving around to much." She was still waiting for me to explain the blade. "Oh, the katen kai? I can't tell you what it does, but even though I stabbed him all it took out was his insects, and I didn't even kill them, just turned the wings to rock" She nodded, visibly glad that she wouldn't have to fight me to avenge her student.

"Naruto-kun, when we go back to Konoha I'm going to need to tell all of this to Hokage-sama." I sigh, I figured that eventually they would find out, but I was hoping for more time. "It would take us 4 days to get back to Konoha, will you come back with us?" I shake my head. The village is a danger for me. Not knowing when I will get attacked or who will attack me... I get up and feel something strange. I send some chakra throughout my body to figure out whats wrong.

"Ahh, nice try sensei, but a tracking seal won't work on me" She sighed

"I thought that it was at least worth a chance." I chuckle while walking away

"Come on Haruka-chan, let's go." I smile as she runs up to me and jumps on my back "Inform Tsunade-baachan that she won't be able to find us. Maybe next time we can meet on happier terms. **Jikangan**" I chuckle as I can imagine what her reaction will be to use suddenly disappearing. When we are a good distance away, I release the Jikangan. I smile at Haruka-chan's reaction. This isn't the first time we've done it but everytime has been a pleasant surprise for her. I frown, knowing now that we will have our work cut out for us. "Haruka-chan, choose the next village you want to go to." I sit their waiting for her decision.

"Naruto-nii, can we go to a hidden village? I'm sure that we would be able to sneak into even Konoha without them noticing. We have tons of money that we could use to rent a room for a bit." I think about it. Why not? It would be easier to blend into a hidden village, where we could live happily for a while. Konoha would be to risky, to many people who know me.

"Haruka-chan, how about we go to the Hidden Village of the clouds? They are a medium sized one, we could actually buy a house and when ever we need money, I could go ahead and do some quick traveling and more work. But I don't think that we'll need it for a while as we have tons of money from the one Lord who we helped save." I laugh as she has a happy glint in her eyes. "Hop on Haruka-chan, we're taking the Naruto Express!" I smile and hope that nothing bad will happen anytime soon. "**Jikangan**" I start running towards the next village, looking forward to starting a new life.

**| Same Place (Zetsu's POV) |**

I look towards the boy as he stand their talking to the girl. I smile when I hear them say that they were going to live in the Hidden Village of the Clouds. We have so many agents there. I stare rapt with attention as the boy tells the girl to hop on "Hop on Haruka-chan, we're taking the Naruto Express!" Suddenly, he disappears, ohoho, Madar will be very pleased at this advancement.

**| Konoha (Hokage's Office (Tsunade's POV)) |**

I hear some yelling from the hallway and start sighing. Never a dull moment around here. I hear a voice faintly from outside the door "I must speak to Hokage-sama, this news is of utmost importance." I get up and open the door only to find Kurenai being blocked by Shizune. "I know that she's busy, but you must let me through!"

I sigh, let's just get this over with. "Shizune, let her through. I have time to hear what she wants to say" I bring her into my office. "So what's the important news?" I just look at her while she stares at Shizune, who stayed in the office making tea than back at me. "I trust Shizune one hundred percent. She can hear anything she wants." She quickly nods and starts to explain.

"Naruto is alive" Shizune drops the tea pot that she was using, scaring Tonton, while I snap my pen half. She quickly relays all of what happened to her and her squad on the mission. I sigh after hearing the story, typical Naruto, disappearing and deciding to use the chance to have some fun but, I wonder who the girl was? According to Kurenai she was calling him Naruto-nii, haha imagine that, Naruto a big brother. I start chuckling before I quickly regain composure. Man, but he sure has gotten stronger, to be able to defeat all four of them...

"Umm, Hokage-sama? Theres more." I regain focus and I motion for her to continue. "Naruto says that on the day that he was being attacked, genjutsu was used." I wander what she means? "The genjutsu and was one to make the ninja look like something else. Naruto says that the ninja attacking him were ANBU soldiers from the Hidden Leaf and that they tried to kill him." I just stare at her in shock.

"WHAT?! The ANBU are all under my command. There's now way one or two could escape my attention. Let alone 16?!" She flinches and I smack myself for losing my composure. "Kurenai, thank you. You have to understand that everything you heard here is considered S-Class information. This must not be revealed to anybody" I smile when I see her nod, "Oh, and what did you tell the boys after they woke up?" She smiled,

"I told them that they all dropped from fatigue. They all know that it's not the truth but they can't figure out what happened." I nod, and it should stay that way. "I will take my leave now Hokage-sama" She leaves the room and I beckon Shizune over.

"Send a message to Jiraiya as soon as possible. Tell him to come back as soon as he can, as there is important information." She nods and quickly runs out. Naruto, what are we going to do with you?

**Some 10 miles from the Hidden Cloud Village**** (****Bandits****'s POV) |**

I can't understand why this guy has a 2,000,000 yen reward on his head. I was walking through the market when I saw the flyers. Bring him in dead or alive to Gato. Man Gato was mean business but he kept his word. Most of the time. We've been tracking the boy and the girl for around a day now. We've been patiently waiting for them to sleep. When they finally do I nod to the rest of my gang. We move in, they all know that I want killing rights. They can do whatever they want with the girl. I sneak up right next to him. I stab at his neck and freeze when I see what happened. I can't help but shriek. Rooted to my spot in fear.

**|A/N| **

**Phew, that took a while but at 2800+ words this is my longest one yet. Anyway hope you guys enjoy. Though I have one question. Would it be better for Naruto's Jikangan to have a time limit? Or should it be like Nagato's Shirai Tensai, with the longer he uses it the longer the time in between? Or should he be super pro and can use it as long as he has chakra? I can't decide so some input would be nice. Please review and I have you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. ~|TheOneSage|**


	9. Arc 1: Chapter 9

**Let's get straight to it (Quick Notes 1: I uploaded my first chapter of a new story. Check it out, it's called 'The Fall From Grace' tell me what you think. 2: The Jikangan now has a time limt of 1 minute in normal time. So 20 minutes in the slowed time world UNLESS, if he's in sage mode. 3: I can't bring in Hinata randomly, but rest assured. She'll have an important role later on) Anyway chapter 9, starto!**

**| Ten Miles from the Hidden Cloud Village (Haruka's POV)**

Sadly, Naruto-nii's Jikangan can only go for 20 minutes his time. That's still a lot faster than just walking for the minute. For some reason Naruto-nii's being fidgety. He won't stop looking around "Naruto-nii, what's wrong? You won't stop looking around" He looks at me and sighs.

"I have a bad feeling about this Haruka-chan. I feel like we're being watched... but I can't see anything." I hope it's his imagination because usually he isn't wrong about this kind of stuff. "I guess we can stop here for today, sleep tight, tomorrow we're getting an early start. As soon as I drop my bag and roll out my sleeping bag, I am dead to the world, that is until I hear the scream.

I snap my eyes, open. Instantly alert to any threats when I see a man bent over Naruto-nii, repeatedly stabbing into his body. I can help but let out a terrifying scream. Suddenly, Naruto-nii grabs the mans arm, and tosses him to the ground. I swallow my sigh of relief when I see his right arm, all mangled and stabbed up. Even though he's hurt, he can still talk the talk, and fight the fight. "You bastards, sneaking up on us while we're sleeping. Didn't you get the memo from who ever sent you? I have enhance hearing, as soon as you were within a couple feet of me I started to wake up. It if it wasn't for the fact that I'm low on chakra I would have killed you all." I flinch at this, Naruto-nii has never killed meaninglessly. Only as a last resort, when he has to, for my or his safety. "Also, it would be smarter if you guys didn't say those kind of stuff about my cute sister" I'm starting to get worried now. I can see that he's getting really angry and he's starting to emanate red chakra. The good thing about this is the fact that it's speeding up the healing process for his hand at an unreal rate. The bad thing is that he start losing control of himself. I run at him and start yelling at the bandits.

"RUN, RUN AWAY," I can't stop the desperateness from creeping into my voice "IF HE ENTERS THIS MODE HE'LL KILL YOU ALL INDISCRIMINATLY," I nod in satisfaction, as they start running away, while can't help smirk even at this dire situatuon when the one guy who was closest pissed his pants. I grab onto Naruto-nii and start talking to him "Naruto-nii, this isn't you, please stop this now." He turns around to look at me for a second I though it worked, then he pushed me away, the push, enhanced by the nine-tails chakra pushed me way back, until I smashed into the tree. "AAAAA," Naruto-nii turns around and start walking to me. "Naruto-nii, stop it, please stop. Remember me? You saved me when I needed somebody most, please Naruto-nii, stop this. You don't like hurting people." I stare in shock as something weird starts to happen. The red chakra is being consumed by blue chakra from inside out. Is Naruto-nii fighting the nine-tails? I strain my ears, as he's trying to say something.

"Haruka-chan?" I start nodding, and encouraging him "Haruka-chan?"

"Fighto Naruto-nii, you can do it. I believe in you" He slowly sits down and starts meditating. I can see that it's working. He's slowly fighting off the nine-tails chakra. I sigh in relief. I get close and put my head on his shoulder, and can't help but doze away instantly...

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**The next morning (Haruka's POV)**_

"Haruka-chan? Haruka-chan?" I open my eyes and see Naruto-nii worriedly staring at me. "Thank god, I'm so sorry Haruka-chan." I look up and see that he's crying. "I could have hurt you after I promised to protect you, I'm sorry Haru-chan" I look up, Haru-chan? Slowly, his tears open up the gate to mine. I reach up and slowly embrace Naruto-nii.

"It's okay Naruto-nii, it doesn't matter" He opens his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "Listen, last night you said that the reason you got so mad was because they were talking and saying rude stuff about me. You got mad over me, to protect me. That's the first time anybody has ever done that. Thank you, thank you for saving me, thank you for letting me be your younger sister, thank you for protecting me. The day you said that you'd protect me, I made a promise that I would try to protect you any way that I could." I look up and see that he's happy, but he hasn't stopped crying. I can't help but bawl my eyes out, for Naruto-nii, for my old village, for my parents, thankful that I had this chance, to travel with Naruto-nii, and not be still all alone, with out somebody caring for me in this world. After last nights events, we are both pretty tired, so for the rest of the day, we just sit there, underneath the tree, not talking, not moving, not doing anything but breathe, just enjoying each others presence, sinking into our own thoughts, just savouring this beautiful midsummer's day.

**| Konoha (Tsunade's POV) |**

It's been almost 24 hours since I sent Jiraiya the emergency message. He should be close by now. Suddenly the window bursts open and in pops Jiraiya. Right on time. He looks around alert and ready for danger, I smother a chuckle, "Jiraiya, calm down. I'm not in danger" He visibly looks relieved, and I feel kind of happy that he was worried for me. Anyway, back to business "Jiraiya, I have definite information from a good source. Naruto is alive" I smother a chuckle at his reaction, he slumps over and starts crying, I'm kind of shocked as I have never ever seen Jiraiya cry, and I've known him since we were just little kids. "Calm down, a bit. SHIZUNE, bring us some tea" Shizune pops her head in looking a but guilty. "Hmph, next time you try to eaversdrop, try not to sob" She just nods and walks away to make some tea. Jiraiya clears his throat "Done crying your heart out there?" I chuckle.

"Crying my heart out? As if, they were the tears of a man, give me one moment. This would make a great scene for my next book" I start getting angry as he has completely forgotten that I have important news. I focus some chakra in my hand and punch the book out of his hand. I'm stunned as he just laughs while his book disintegrates before his eyes. "Hahaha, I knew that would get to you, so I just used an empty book. Consider it payback," Of course, no one knows me as well as him and Shizune. "So now lets get back to business. Where was he spotted and who saw him?" I give him the full report that Kurenai handed in. His jaw drops, "he was able to break **Mirage no jutsu**?" I just nod, I was just as shocked as he was as that jutsu isn't an S Class jutsu for no reason. I look around, as I have the feeling somebody or something is missing, I shake it off, and continue "Wow, the kid sure has improved, so he took out three Chunin and a high level Jonin in the matter of seconds, even when they had the hostage situation in their favor." He looks up, concentrating fiercly, "I wonder how Hinata will react to this. Usually she's a quite girl, but bring up Naruto and you see a whole new side of her." it clicks in my head when I realize what was missing.

"Where is Hinata right now?" He sticks up three fingers, and puts down one, then the second, and then smacks his hand on my table, the exact same time as the door slams open; a panting Hinata stands in the stairway, I just stare at Jiraiya what had he done to the girl? "Hinata, what wrong?" I look up worried, we can't have the Hyuuga princess dying on us.

"J-j-just give me a m-minute. To tired, to talk." I stare accusingly at Jiraiya, he just smirks and puts his hands in the air. I turn around quickly brief Hinata on what I told Jiraiya. I don't know what to do when she starts she slumps down and starts crying. "I-I knew it, N-Naruto-kun would never die." I just smile happily for this girl. Boy Naruto was a lucky guy. "Hokage-sama, I wan't to talk to him." I knew that is was going to come down to this.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but I can't spare any high-level Jonin right now to track him down." I don't know what to say when she smiles at me.

"Hokage-sama, you won't need to." What does she mean? Didn't she see that it would take a lot of high level shinobi to bring him back? "You have Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Lee, and me. We'll bring him back. We can do it." I stare in shock at this normally passive and quiet girl, making such a bold statement. I can't help but think that she reminds me of myself when I was younger. I sigh, knowing that It might have come to this. But first things first, I close my eyes and focus on my surrondings "**Imi no Jutsu** (Sensory jutsu)", I find nothing, but can't help but shake the feeling that we were being watched. I look up and see that Jiraiya and Hinata felt it to. "For now we should be careful. Hinata, go right now and tell each one of them that they are to be here at 8:00 AM sharp tomorrow. That includes all of your sensei's, as I can't send you on a mission without their knowledge. I wait until she runs out of the room to turn to Jiraiya "You felt that to right?" I shiver as he nods "Somebody was watching us, we have to be careful. If somebody found out that the Kyuubi's (nine-tails) Jinchuruuki was out as far as there, he could be caught and captured."

"Understood, I'll go scout out the surronding area before I go to bed. See you tomorrow" Does he think I'm stupid? He's probably going to do a half-assed job, then go and drink until dawn at the strip club. He will never change. I probably wouldn't be happy if he did. I look out my window. What does the future hold for Konoha?

**| Akatsuki's Hideout (Madara's POV)**

I sense that Zetsu is coming before he appears. I turn around and wait for his report. "The Hokage has found out about the Jinchuruuki. She is going to send out a team to retrieve him." I nod, I expected this to happen, but not so soon. I wander who the Hokage is sending out?

"Did anybody sense you there?" He hesitates a second before saying what happened

"The two Sannin, felt me as I was there, but by the time they did a sensory jutsu I was long gone. So, no. They wouldn't know who I was." I nod, pleased with the answer. Looks like it's time.

"Send out some of the clones to waylay the group. I would like to have as many of them captured alive as possible" He nods and starts sinking back into the ground, but stops for a second,

"Are you going to capture the boy?" I hesitate, but finally shake my head.

"He needs more time to mature the nine-tails before we capture him. I'll visit the village and monitor him." He nods and sinks away. I look up at the sky. Uzumaki Naruto. Soon, you will be mine.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**|A/N| **

**Phew, took me a bit but as of 11:01 I am finally done, it's pretty hard to release two chapters for two different stories at once. Before people complain, I know that I'm kind of changing Madara's goals here. He doesn't want to control the ten tails anymore as he fears that his body may not be able to handle the strain. Instead, he's going to make Naruto his apprentice, and bestow the honour on him. One question though, should the sensei's go with the students? Or would that be overkill? Anyway thanks for reading, ~ |_TheOneSage_|**


	10. Arc 1: Chapter 10

**Hey guys and gals, thanks for reviewing and reading my story! Today will be chapter 10, and now to answer some questions:**

** Nagato Wannabe; sorry if Sakura's personality changed, when I went back to reread it I saw you were right. The point was that she'd changed after seeing that Naruto was always there to save them, while Sasuke kept on hurting her and the village, sorry for not explaining better. Second, the reason that Naruto defeated Pain but had trouble with the ANBU / The Bandits was because both times he had just used immense amounts of chakra. The first being when he used the key, and the second when he used the Jikangan for a long period of time. Both leave you near chakra exhaustion. That's why it would have been hard. Hope I answered your question, thanks for reading and commenting :)**

**| Konoha (Tsunade's POV) |**

I can't help but growl and stare at the clock. I punch a hole in the wall, so frustrated with the fact that they were all supposed to be here at 9:00. Everybody else was here except that goddam Kakashi. I open my mouth to start without him, when he walks in, 30 minutes late. He opens his mouth to make up a lame excuse but I cut him off. "Don't bother making up an excuse." I turn around and look at the room. Hinata, Choji, Lee, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino,Kiba,Neji,Kurenai,Kakashi, and Guy. "What we talk about today is to be considered S Class information. Speaking of it to somebody not authorized is a death penalty." I wait for this to sink in. I nod and continue "Uzumaki Naruto is alive" I chuckle at their reactions. Hinata nods, already knowing this; Choji drops his bag of chips; Lee's eyes are burning with the fire of youth at the fact that his rival is still alive; Tenten smiles, Neji, and Shino both act indifferent, Sakura and Ino squel and hug, Kakashi closes his book as he is now taking this meeting seriously, Shikamaru and Kiba suddenly get up, they turn around to look accusingly at Kurenai

"We faught Naruto the other day, why did you tell us that we passed out?" She looks kind of guilty so I step in to bail her out.

"After Naruto defeated the four of you, he wiped your memories," I chuckle at their reactions again. Lee raises his hand. I nod at him to speak"

"So you are saying that Naruto beat three chunin and a jonin?" I nod and Lee starts jumping around "Guy-sensei, I need to do more training." I raise my hand up to interrupt.

"That's not even the good part, they had a hostage situation. Kurenai managed to grab the girl he was with-"I gulp when three pairs of icy glares are locked on to me. If these looks could kill it would be over. I gulp and continue. "Anyway, Naruto is now at a level where it will take all 11 of you, plus Shikamaru's planning to bring him back." I give them a minute to process this information. "Kakashi, could you summon your dogs, and get them to track Naruto?" He nods and proceeds to summon them. I bring out a piece of Naruto's clothes so that they can have a scent to follow. They disappear in poofs, ninja dogs are awesome "The only ninja I can spare are you guys, all of the Jonin except Shikamaru need to be here to help protect the village. Choji drops all of his chips.

"Hokage-sama, how are we supposed to bring back Naruto? The way you describe him, he seems really powerful." I had already thought of this beforehand.

"Out of you 11, Hinata and Neji have the best chakra control." Sakura opens her mouth to argue, but I don't give her a chance "You have undergone training to make sure that your chakra control is above average, but the Hyuga are born with heightened abilities due to the fact that they have the Gentle Fist." She nods, a bit pissed but still content with my answer "Over the years Jiraiya has been studying fuinjutsu. You probably aren't familiar with it but it is a sealing technique that died out with most of the Uzumaki clan." Shikamaru opens his mouth to speak, but I cut him off "No, Naruto probably won't know about this. Each of you will be provided with a seal, when it is placed on Naruto, it will instantly activate and trap him in a four square barrier. You must be careful, as you will probably need 3 or 4 of them to stop him. The other possibility is that it just doesn't work against the last heir of the Uzumaki's as he probably has a chakra resonance that would protect him against his clans native jutsu." Shikamaru opens his mouth to speak.

"So, you want us to bring him back without hurting him? It would be almost impossible to fight him without hurting him at his level. I'm not even sure if all of us can defeat him. My dad said that Naruto in Sage Mode is on a whole different level." I nod, expecting his arguments.

"There are 11 of you, and one of him. Sage mode has a limited amount of time and he wouldn't hurt any of you intentionally." He nods, and I continue "Now, the mission will start at 0600 the day after tomorrow, As the dogs should have brought us enough information by then." I hand out the reports to them. For now, you are dismissed.

I sigh as they leave the room, I look at the Konoha motto: **The Way of the leaf: the will of fire...Justice, Honor and Tradition, we will endure... ****We've managed to get past all of the problems fate has thrown at us, but this time, will we be successful? I turn my attention back to one of the main problems. The ANBU didn't go on any missions without my approval. Then it hits me. Danzo's ROOT. The Third Hokage shut ROOT down, but could he have secretly restarted it?! ****No way, I would have noticed right? No, I wouldn't have as the ROOT have a totally different compound****, as this will take some investigation... ****I can't arrest a village elder with out proof of the crime. It would cause an uproar. I shake my head, I'm just going to sleep on it.**

******| Konoha (Hinata's POV) |**

**When I heard Naruto-kun was still alive, I almost restarted my habit of fainting. I knew it, I knew it. Naruto-kun would never die before achieving his dream of becoming Hokage. Then to top it all off, Tsunade-sama authorized us to go and bring him back! ****I sit down, my head rolling as I remember what Tsunade-sama said. Why is there a girl with Naruto? ****I start hyperventilating, could she be his girlfriend? Calm down, breathe ****"Hinata, ****you ok****?" I yelp and turn around, ready to fight, only to find Sakura and Ino standing there. ****I sit back down, embarrassed at my outburst ****"Worrying about Naruto?" I can't stop the blush from creeping onto my face. "Hinata, I'll tell you this now ****as from now on I'll be trying****" I turn around, what does she mean? **

**"I like Naruto-kun ****to.****" ********Huh?!**

******|A/N|**

******Sorry for a crappy chapter this time, but it's necessary for the setup. The chapter tomorrow will be the longest chapter yet. Anyway, should this be like the retrieve Sasuke mission? Where one by one, they'll get separated until the last three, probably Hinata, Sakura, and 1 more person will get to him, or they all fight together? **


	11. Arc 1: Chapter 11

**So then, just a quick note or two: Thanks for reading, 'The Tale of a Hero' has over 9,000 views! 2: I might put up another chapter today, so cross my fingers and 3: Idk lol:) Anyway, chapter 11, Starto!**

* * *

**| The Hidden Cloud (Haruka's POV) |**

I look around, amazed at this village. There are ninja just lazily hanging around on roofs, people everywhere. It all looks so happy and peaceful. For the last hour or so, we've been wandering around the village looking for a real estate place, so we can buy or rent an apartment. I look around and start to notice that people are looking at us. Well to be more specific, girls are staring at Naruto-nii, I feel a twinge of annoyance, but I quickly let it go.

I'm to deep in thought to realize that Naruto-nii had stopped walking, and I ended up walking right into his back. "Naruto-nii why'd you stop?" I look up at him and he's intently staring at something. I follow his gaze. Of course, he's told me all about his favourite food. Ramen. What are the odds we'd walk right past a ramen restaurant called "**The Ramenator**" What a name. I know that he wants to eat ramen but his sense of responsibility wants him to keep looking for an apartment. "Naruto-nii, I'm hungry. Can we stop by a restaurant or something?" He looks back gratefully at me. Sheesh, he can be so hopeless sometimes. Then he smiles, grabs my hand and drags me toward the store. When we enter we're greeted by a waitress, who is just staring at Naruto-nii, I clear my throat and she sheepishly smiles at me then leads the two of us to a table in the back. I feel like someone is looking at me, when I look up I see a dog wearing a head band looking at us? I blink a few times, and when I look again he's gone? Was that the norm in a ninja village? I shake my head and just forget about it and focus on something more interesting, like watching as the waitress tries to flirt with Naruto-nii! I watch a bit and realize that he doesn't get it or hasn't noticed, I listen in a bit on there conversation.

"What's a handsome fellow like you doing here?"

"We're looking for an apartment to live in."

"We're? As in you and the girl? Is she your girlfriend?" I chuckle as Naruto-nii turns and stares at her.

"Does she look old enough to be my girlfriend? No, she's my younger sister, Haruka-chan" I suppress a chuckle when I see the visible sigh of relief on her face. I take a good look at Naruto-nii, as I wander what all of them are attracted to? He's tall, he's really good looking with the red hair, and thanks to the nine-tails his physique is amazing. Not to slim, just right with the right amount of muscle to. Maybe I've been desensitized because I'm always around him. I pout and decide to interrupt now, before she invites us to stay with her or something. I pout "Naruto-niiiiiii, I'm hungry, can we eat now?" Naruto-nii orders for us and I barely stop myself from laughing when she basically turns red when he smiles at her.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Before we leave she writes down her address on a slip of paper, and after Naruto-nii promises the girl to visit again she tells him where the real estate office is. I giggle, knowing that he'll have forgotten all about her. I start dragging him the way that the waitress pointed "Let's go Naruto-nii, I want a shower and a nice bed to sleep in tonight."

After walking for a bit we find the office. It's very organized, and when we come in asking for an apartment, the lady stares at the two of disapprovingly, but of course Naruto-nii doesn't notice "I would like a nice apartment in the outskirts of the village, if it could have two rooms for me and my sister that would be nice," When she hears the word 'sister' her facial expression changes completely. I mean, I think it's been 8 months since Naruto-nii adopted me. Since then I've gotten taller, so I look older then my actual age of 13. She tells us to follow her after she tells her boss that she's taking us to look at apartments.

The first two are normal drab ones, but the third one we see is absolutely beautiful. The apartment is painted pure white, there are three rooms, and a full kitchen, and since its on the top story, we can get onto the roof easy. I look at Naruto-nii wandering what he thinks and I see him already talking to the lady. When she says how much it is my mouth just drops. How could I ask Naruto-nii to drop this much money on an apartment? He looks at me, and I quickly try to hide my sad face, but he's sees it. He just smiles and turns around and tells her "I'll buy it, and yes I can afford it all without a loan" I stare at Naruto-nii, He just winks at me, waving his hand "Don't worry Haruka-chan, The Water Lord that we saved us gave us this amount ten times over" I remember that I had never actually asked him how much money we had, I wince when I see the lady staring at Naruto-nii. He notices my wide eyed face and realizes what he just said in front of the lady, she pales and starts stuttering

"Y-y-your the C-Crimson Blade?!" I just stare at her, whats the crimson blade? I hear laughter from Naruto-nii and when I turn around he's rummaging through his bag. He pulls out his Katen-Kai. I've only seen him use it once. He closes his eyes and concentrates, then the blade turns red and it starts emanating some heat. He opens his eyes and starts explaining how the Katen-kai works, he gets cut off when the lady starts talking again. "All of the Hidden Village Kage have been sending out ninja to track you down," I see that Naruto-nii's eyes change from happy to wary in a second. She notices and says "Apparently they all want to recruit you, is it true that you've taken down over 15 underground lords?" I just stare at Naruto-nii. 15!? To get to them he would have to take out all of their victims then it hits me, The Jikangan. "If we see anybody we are supposed to inform the Kirikage's office about it" He just nods

"Ok then, can you finish the leasing and stuff for this apartment, **Kage bushin no Jutsu." **He makes two clones and instructs them to start saving up on Nature chakra. "Ok, then. Here's the money, lets go Haruka-chan. We have a meeting with the Kirikage" I just shake my head at his abrasiveness. The lady just nods and starts working on the lease. We walk out.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"Naruto-nii, why did you leave you shadow clones there?" He just explains how he can use the clones to charge up on Nature chakra, then he reverse summons them so he can get the chakra , that's pretty smart. "Hey, Naruto-nii, did you ever think that this could be a trap of some sort?" He just looks at me, I knew it, he didn't think that far ahead... "Nar-" He cuts me off.

"Haruka-chan, I did suspect that it could be a trap, but what I totally forgot about you being there. I need to know that you understand this, If I tell you to run, your going to run after dropping a smoke bomb, got it?" I just nod, glad that he didn't tell me to wait outside or somewhere else. I gulp when we see the big intimidating doors that open into the Kirikage compound, Naruto-nii pushes open the door and we're greeted by a dark mist and a single word, with an intense killing intent behind it.

"**Welcome**"

**| Meanwhile, in Konoha (Hinata's POV) |**

No, no, no, I roll around in bed. Unable to forget what Sakura told me yesterday

"I love Naruto too"

What do I do? Naruto-kun likes Sakura. If she asks him out wouldn't he say yes? Oh, why did this have to happen?

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

"Where is that lazyass?" Kiba won't stop pacing around. The dogs had brought back information that Naruto-kun was in the Hidden Cloud village. I was itching to go, the mission was supposed to start at 0900 but the only person not here is Shikamaru. I activate my Byakugan and see that he's coming.

"K-kiba-kun, he's coming now" Everybody is just sitting there, anxious to start the mission. With my Byakugan still activated I can see around a mile away. I see some large chakra masses further away in the forest, down the path that we were going to take. I wait for Shikamaru to get here before talking "Umm, guys? I d-don't know if its anything important but there are some big chakra masses down the road. They're ninja I think." Everybody but Neji-nii is staring at me in shock. This mission was confidential. How could there already be a trap?

"Hinata is correct, I counted 7 chakra masses before they left my field of view" I nod in thanks to Neji-nii while Sakura and Shikamaru are arguing.

"Shikamaru, where were you? You know that a ninja is supposed to be on time, and your a Jonin for crying out loud" I stifle a chuckle at Shikamaru's reaction.

"Sheesh, too, troublesome. I was reading some logs about the Hidden Cloud, apparently the Kirikage there is an expert at using the Hidden Mist, so the village is really hard to find without a guide, or if its one of their monthly fairs. We missed the last fair by a day, so we have to be extra careful" Sakura, subdued now, asks him a question.

"Shikamaru, how powerful is the Kirikage?" I want to know as well

"He's extremely powerful at genjutsu, by manipulating the mist, he can make anything look right in front of you, or lure you into walking off of a cliff. He's not to be messed with." I gulp, and hope Naruto-kun doesn't do anything to get him self in trouble...'Okay team, Mission Retrieve Uzumaki Naruto is a go!"

* * *

**|A/N|**

**I know I said that this was going to be the longest chapter yet, but I had no Idea that I was going swimming until my mom told me. Tomorrow will be a 3000+ word chapter with an epic fight scene. Enjoy :) And thanks for reading! |_TheOneSage_|**


	12. Arc 1: Chapter 12

**So, for the people who complained about not enough Hinata, this chapter will change your minds, as it is mostly from Hinata's POV. Also, I have decided that I'm going to split the serious into three arcs. The first will be the 'Tale of a Hero Arc' the second will be 'The Tale of Love' and the third will be 'The Tale of the End' or 'All Tales Must Come to an end' or 'All Tales Must End'. Anyway, just wanted to let you guys now as it will be easier for me to organize the story and all of the chapter will have an added suffix, now its Arc 1: Insert Chap name here so on. Sorry for so much POV changing this time, but it's necessary. Anyway now back to the good part.**

* * *

**| Near Konoha (Zetsu's POV) |**

I stare with distaste at all of the shinobi in front of me. We get tons of Akatsuki recruits, all wanting to join the Akatsuki. The requirement of entry was a high but might one. A container of the tailed beast. It would be almost impossible to grab the last two containers so, none have managed to pass. Instead we just use them to meet our own needs. Surprisingly, I hit the jackpot with 2 kekkai genkai in this bunch, I was very much bringing against bringing in our only kekkai touta into this as they are very rare but I can't disobey orders. Madara only asked us to slow down all of them, except the two Hyuga's and the Pinkette so she wouldn't be hurt if she stayed careful.

"Listen you bunch," One raises his hand and I just impale him, instantly killing him "Rule 1: No asking questions. If you don't get it then I have a very nice friend for you to meet" I continue when I see them all pale. "When they get here, there are three that you shouldn't fight. I won't tell you about them but the ones who try to fight them will be killed, so choose wisely..." I swear, the recruits are wimpier each year. After handing out positions, I sink into the ground to get a reasonable distance away to watch the fight.

**| Near Konoha (Hinata's POV) |**

It's been so long since we've had a mission like this. I still can't believe Sakura's statement, next Ino will tell me the same. I shake my head, nothing good will come out of worrying about it. Jumping from tree to tree is such an amazing feeling. I use Byakugan to scout out and skid to a halt when I see the amount of people there. "N-Neji-nii, there are people coming ahead." He instantly uses his Byakugan to confirm. I'm a bit nervous as three have huge chakra masses. We all stop in the clearing, being faced by at least three or four dozens of Shinobi. Tenten jumps and uses a scroll to summon hundreds of weapons. My smile is wiped off of my face when they all suddenly change direction toward two men. The one on the side jumps in the way and all of the tools just bounce off!? He starts laughing. Neji-nii says something underneath his breath. Was it Kekkai Genkai?

"Your pitiful tools won't work on my **Steel Release** kekkai genkai, I can harden anypart of my body to steal." I just stare, how would a kekkai genkai be able to change somebody from normal skin to hardened black steal? The other ones starts talking next.

"Me and my **Magnet Release **kekkai genkai will always stop any tools in their path." his team mate starts laughing when it's suddenly cut off my a huge "OOOOF" Sakura had just ran across and smashed a chakra powered up fist into his stomach. Yes h- "Hahahaha," I stare in shock as Sakura is backhanded across the clearing. She smashes into a tree, blood running down from the gash on her cheek. The man enjoys the reaction he got from us "What? Did you think I was made in china or something? NO! I am hardened black steel. It will take more then a chakra induced punch to bring me down." I barely have time to react when his arm suddenly disappears, pinned to a tree by a sharp piece of crystal. A female comes into view beside the two. I look around and realize that the others had started to surround us while we weren't paying attention. I flinch when I hear her cold voice.

"You idiot, what did Z-sama say about attacking the three targets? Be thankful I didn't kill you" We can barely process what she says as Iron Man's limb was regenerating he just smirks at out reaction and starts arguing with her.

"All I did was rough her up!"

"Are you retarded? That almost killed her. Look at h-" She looks in confusion at Sakura, who is now free of injuries just standing there. "My, my, a medic nin huh? Well you got lucky this time. But if it happens again, it's done." He just nods, and just asks us a question.

"Before we pummel you all, what the fuck is a Hyuga?" I just wander why he asked that question, when Neji-nii quickly jumps in.

"The Hyuga are a powerful clan of the Hidden Leaf, cross us and you will feel our wrath." Neji-nii won't do anything impulsive unless if it's an extreme situation, or if somebody has insulted the family name. It sinks in that they probably wanted to know when the female starts laughing "Well that clears things up, _Boar – Tiger – Snake – Boar; _**Ice Style: Touketsu no Jutsu!**" I breathe in and cold air pierces my lungs. "We don't need anything from you three" I look down and all of our team mates except Neji-nii, Sakura, and me are trapped in ice. Neji-nii starts shaking in fury at being neglected when Shikamaru starts shouting orders.

"What a drag, guys this is chakra reinforced ice. It looks like they won't release us until the three of you keep on going" I nod, having come to the same conclusion. "They obviously want the three of you for a reason, so be careful." I nod and quickly the three of us run out of there.

**| Near Konoha (Shikamaru's POV) |**

Sheesh, what a drag. First Hokage-sama makes us come out on this mission, then we get ambushes by a ninja's with kekkai genkai and kekkai touta. I start manipulating my chakra, it starts super heating the are around my ankles, weakening the ice. Chakra manipulation, what a drag. I start giving everybody their orders. "Kiba, get ready for fang over fang. Ino, just have fun messing with their minds, and Choji, wreak havoc. Shino, use your insects to attack anybody who is isn't protected against them. Sai, a flew lions would be nice now. Lee, you take care of the Steal Release guy. Tenten, you and me are going to focus on the Magnet Release." I look up and sigh in relief for having to do less work and groaning when I realize the amount of paper work that I'm going to have to do when I get home will be enormous as the kekkai touta went after the three that left. I signal with my hands, and we all break free of the ice. I jump up onto a tree branch to survey the battle unfold.

**| Kiba's POV |**

I check the battle area, I'm closest to the three on the right. Let's go! "Akamaru let's go! **Fang over Fang**, I see it to late, but the one ninja in the middle spits out a fire technique. Shoot, checking my pouch I see that I only have one burn patch left, It's a no brainer, I put the patch on Akamaru and I can instantly see the relieved look on his face. I decide to do something different. "**Clone Jutsu**,"

I can tell by the way that the two on the corners are fidgeting, amateurs who would be fooled by this trick. I create hundreds of me and Akamaru. I smile when I see them flinch, when the words Fang over Fang are echoed a hundred times. I quickly finish them off and wander if I should help, but i wait to see how Lee is doing.

**| Lee's POV |**

I wince, trying to trick my enemy into thinking that I am tiring, while actually my limbs are also almost as strong as steel due to the fact of me focusing on mostly taijutsu. I quickly duck under his punch, when I punch him, it does not even leave a dent. Guy-sensei cleared me to use only the first four gates as my body can't handle the strain of anymore, I yell out to warn my team mates "Tenten, leave the magnet user to me as well." She opens her mouth to argue but I cut her off "I'm opening some of the gates" She doesn't argue and quickly gets out. The metal man is looking at me in confusion

"Prepare yourself Iron Man. **Open**, **The Gate of Opening**" I feel the all to familiar click as my muscles full potential is released "**Open**, **The Gate of Healing**" My body feels rejuvenated "**Open**, **The Gates of Life and Pain**" This rush of energy, "Yes! With this I will start to challenge my rivals." Time to fight; I go after the Magnet One first as he will be the easiest one to finish. I quickly dodge his kunai, duck his right hook, and kick him into the next country when I feel a sharp pain from behind. I turn around and see that he' used his magnet powers to attract the kunai back to him. I look up when a shadow crosses above me. I look up and see him flying torward a tree where a jumo shuriken is embedded there. Reverse magnetism huh? "Yes, A challenge, come at me bro!" I quickly start this fight, while Tenten takes my spot fighting Iron Man.

**| Shino's POV |**

I just sigh, watching Lee get to out of hand. I jump up next to Shikamaru "Done, I've picked off all of the ones not using chakra shields." He just nods and lays back down.

**| Ino's POV | **

My dad would be proud. All of these ninja almost look like pancakes after I took over their bodies and Choji ran them over. I chuckle and turn around to see if anybody needs help.

**| Sai's POV |**

Paint, soothe, paint, stroke up, down left around. Dip, repeat. "**Summon**" I send out these Lions to help out in the battle and then start painting in my book.

**| Shikamaru's POV |**

How troublesome. I wished that Tenten could have taken out his defences by overloading him with the tools, but looks like I'll have to help her. Over the past few weeks I've been training my chakra affinity which is surprisingly the Fire affinity. I call over Tenten and get her to summon all of weapons. "Listen, what is the only thing that can damage steel? Heated up metal will cut through it like a sharp knife in butter." She nods, following what I'm saying. I use my affinity and heat up the tips of all of the weapons. I lay back down, enjoying the nice cloud formations above when a blood curling scream ruins the mood. Yup, burning hot ninja tools can hurt a lot.

**| Hinata's POV |**

I can't help but wander what is happening back at he compound where we split up with the rest of our team. I really hope that nothing is happening. "What th-" I look up when I hear Neji-nii talking and we barely have anytime to react when suddenly the ground swallows us up...

**| Kirikage's office (Hidden Cloud(Naruto's POV)) |**

As soon as I hear the ominous tone behind the welcome we got, I pull Haruka-chan behind me "Where are you?" I look around, but even with my enhanced vision All I can see is mist, when I try to blow away the mist is just gets thicker Suddenly a kunai are speeding toward us "**Kage bunshin no Jutsu**" I sacrifice the clones to save us from the attack. I decide to take a different route and displace the air by smashing my rasengan into the ground "**Raseng-**" I stop when Haruka-chan presence suddenly disappears from behind me. The mist in front of me clears a bit, I run through trying to find where she went. I hear an ominous laugh and a single phrase.

"Behind you" I turn around only to see that I can see a wall. I walk closer and stop on shock when I see a body impaled by multiple kunai stuck to a wall. I block out the evil laughter that is coming from all around me while I stare at the image in front of me... No, no, this wasn't supposed to happen. I stare in shock at "Haruka-chan?!"

* * *

**|A/N|**

**And that is it for this chapter :), hope you guys enjoyed it and the twist (Insert EVIL laugh here). 1 question though, say I wanted somebody to be manipulated into fighting somebody that they didn't want to fight. Would mind control be better or a cursed seal that acts like the reanimation jutsu, they control their minds but not their bodies?**


	13. Arc 1: Chapter 13

**Hey guys, and gals. Hope you enjoyed the ending I left last time, and as I warned at the beginning of this story, there will be character deaths, just not this cute character, who would be heartless enough to kill her off. Not me lol. Anyway in case your wandering about why the chapter name changed, read chapter twelve.**

**| Kirikage's office (Naruto's POV) |**

I stare in shock at the image in front of me. Haruka-chan, impaled to the wall by kunai, my blood starts boiling over before the last voice I expected to hear talks to me. "_**Brat, get a grip on your self, if you die here I'll die to. Can't you see th**__**e tell tales signs of genjutsu? Sheesh, I thought that you had improved...**__" _I shake my head, why didn't I see it before. "**Kai**" I momentarily stop my chakra flow son that the genjutsu will be dispelled. I look around and realize that the entire mist had been a genjutsu. I smirked, this was going to be easier than I thought. I flinch when I hear the omnious voice again

"Hahaha, took you long enough. From the rumours I heard I expected much, much more. Suzuka, capture him." I decide to save the jikangan just in case I have to fight a tougher oppenent, like the Kirikage.

I pull out a scroll, and summon one of my clones"**Reverse Summon: Dispell**" I summoned one of my clones, and dispell it to gain the Nature Chakra. I run toward the ninja, not knowing wether to hurt or just disarm as I'm facing a girl, I hesitate for a single second and she starts doing some hand signs. Yup, definitly a threat.

_Tiger – Snake – Boar – Ox - _"**Art of Materialazation: Pin Cushion of Death**" I can't help but laugh at the name when suddenly hundreds of senbon start flying toward me at high speeds. I counter with a jutsu of my own.

"**Earth Style – Head Hunter Jutsu**" I substitute myself with a clone and use the jutsu to sink underground. When I come out to grab her shins to pull her down, the girl dissolves into mist. Damn it, a mist clone.n I look around wary on the lookout for Haruka-chan, when I spot her, hiding in a tree near the entrance. I sigh in relief. Now I can attack with out fear of hurting. I think back to when Ebisu-sensei taught me how to improve my chakra control, and that one day when he saved my life.

_**Flashback (Naruto's POV)**_

I was fuming at this bull. Kakashi-sensei is leaving me alone to train with this pervert, while he goes and teaches Sasuke. I just stare as he starts talking. "Look Naruto, I'm not happy about this either but the Hokage's orders are absolute." I just sigh, admitting defeat. All we had been doing up until then were chakra control excerises. "Today we're actually going to be learning a new jutsu." I just nod, l instantly entraced at the oppurtunity of learning a new jutsu. "Last week we found out that your chakra affinity is wind. I did some research and found two jutsu's that you will like. Let me demenstrate the second one" I just stare, why nothe first one. He notices the confused look on my face, "The first one requires the second one first." I nod, confused. "Here we go, ready **-**"

_**End of Flashback (Naruto's POV)**_

"**W****ind Style: ****Wind Edge**" I haven't used this jutsu since my battle with The One Tail, glad to see that I can still do it. By messing with the wind around my body, I can use it to move at super high speeds. Thus, making all of my attacks basically invisible to even the users of the Sharingan, at the same time it creates high mass air pockets at random places, ending at around 25 meters each way. I note the mist users position, and just in case I quickly get one hit on them to make sure that they're real. I can see them blinking as to them I would have only disappeared for one or two seconds. "**Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets**" I use the air pockets as a boost, and I start forming and shooting high pressure air bullets that pierce right through her. I made sure not to hit any vital points, and she falls down unconscious. I smirk, but my draw drops when I see her get up, even after taking a barrage like that, then I remember back to my fight with Kabuto. A skilled medic ninja can predict where your about to hit them and start the healing process an instant before they get hit, thus decreasing the pain and damage. I wince, this is going to be a harder fight then before.

While I was thinking, I sense something from behind, I turn around and see three clones running at me, all of them throwing senbon at me. I wince, knowing that I have no way out of this one. I fall to my knees, as most of the senbon hit their marks. I wince, realizing that I may have to use the Jikangan here, and cursing myself for this dumb mistake. I can feel her chakra pouring into me, when I chuckle evilly. She has a messed up version of the Yamanaka clans mind transfer jutsu. While the latter works on most shinobi, this one requires you to overpower the enemy's chakra, and use your own to animate them like a puppet. Before I can retaliate, I hear a bloody scream, my blood turns cold when I realize that It's coming from Haruka-chan's direction. Despite the pain I quickly turn around, totally blow away by what I see.

"GET AWAY FROM NARUTO-NII" The attacking female is writhing on the floor, screaming in pain, while her skin is wrinkling and steam is coming out of her. I look up at Haruka-chan, and my jaw drops, as her pupils are constantly changing between different shades or red, while she stares at the writhing shinobi. What's happening?! I start running over, when she falls out of the tree and hits the ground with a thud, I quickly reach her and wince as her hand is bent in a weird way. I summon a clone to take her to the village outskirts. I pull out my last instgen pills that I found at a black market for an outrageous price, glad I bought it now. I give my clone commands.

"Take her to the village outskirts, and make sure that she eats that pill" He's about to start leaving, but I grab his arm. "She has to eat that pill, if she spits it out it's over as it releases it's healing ability after it comes in contact with saliva. He nods. I open my pack and slip my Katen-kai into my right leg satchel. Never be unprepared.

"What about you boss? Won't you need the chakra?" I shake my head, glad again that the clones can think like normal people.

"No, I'll supply you with chakra, as I need somebody to watch out for her" He nods and gets out of there.

I turn back and look at the corpse of the lady, shuddering, glad that it wasn't me. "So the little girl has the** Scorch Release** kekkai genkai" I whip around and see the kirikage walking toward me. Surprisingly the kirikage is a women? But her voice sounded like a mans? I'm shocked when she starts talking and it's in a normal feminine voice "Sorry bout that, Jimaka was my advisor and she wanted to fight you to make sure you were on par with the rumors." I just stared at her, her subordinate had just died and she was treating it like nothing?

"Why are you acting like nothing happened with she died?" I don't get it when she starts laughing and I whip around when I hear a voice from behind.

"Hiya, I'm a Jimaka, you can call me Jimaka-chan. I'm a kekkai genkai who specializes in puppetry and the **Eagles Eye** kekkai genkai, which allows me to send chakra waves."She's stepping out of a hidden door in the wall. It dawns on me that it was only a puppet that Haruka-chan destroyed. I sigh in relief. I turn back to look at the amused Hokage.

"Now then onto more important matters. Crimson Blade, we need your help. A member of the Akatsuki has been showing up a lot lately and all of the ninja we sent out are returned in a box containing their heads." I wince, knowing that the Akatsuki are going to be a huge pain. "If you need help we can provide it, including a safe house. I still don't trust the kirikage, so I decide to check on Haruka-chan.

"I'm sorry, I'll be back later, I need to check up on something" I'm about to get the hell out of there when I feel a chakra spike, I push off of the floor, and slip my katen-kai out and use it deflect a water bullet headed straight for my heart. I literally get the shock of my life when the long katana sucks in the water bullet and my arm and pain blossoms all over my body. After a second it's gone and I sigh in relief. I look at the hilt of the katen-kai, and notice that there are marks there. I wind mark, a mark that looks like a fox is there, the mark for nature chakra is there to, and what made me notice the hilt in the first place was the fact that a new symbol was appearing. I stared as I made out the symbol of water. I stare and decide that it's worth a shot. I close my eyes and focus on water. I open them and the blade is sucking in the mist all around me and changing it into a very dangerous water blade, that can't cut, but can shoot out high pressure water slashes. I smirk and just look at the flabbergasted Kirikage. Lets do this!

**| (Hinata's POV) |**

I barely have enough time to scream when the ground opens up beneath us and we're sucked into a massive hole. I start screaming but stop when I hit the ground as the breath has been knocked out of me. I quickly scramble up and find Neji-nii and Sakura unhurt. I look around and we're In a cavern underground somewhere. "You all must be wandering where you are" I look around and see a man with a red spiral mask sitting on a rock near us. "You are all her for a reason, the impudent Hyuga, and the pinkette." I just stare at him, letting the remark about the Hyuga go, as it's the truth. But Neji-nii won't lay down when somebody insults the house. He opens his mouth to argue but the red masked man starts laughing, I look at Sakura, she's in a state of shock. "That little kunoichi knows who I am" I look at Sakura, waiting for her to spill the beans.

"H-he's Madara Uchiha, t-the leader of the Akatsuki." I just stared at her, this ninja could put Sakura in such a state, I look at the guy. Confused, he isn't letting out any killer intent, and he seems harmless. Suddenly he disappeares in a spiral blur of colors and reappears beside me, in a flash the two of us are teleported back to his original location. He chuckles at Neji-nii's reaction.

"LET HINATA-SAMA GO" I'm about to tell Neji-nii to be careful when the red haired man starts talking.

"I only need this one and the pinkette, you are free to go. If you so much as speak another word, I will kill you" I feel the killing intent coming from this man, and I'm frozen in place, unable to move. I scream in my head at Neji-nii as he starts talking

"You w-" I just stare in shock, one second Madara was beside me, and now he's standing next to Neji-nii with a kunai up to his throat. I close my eyes, hoping that Neji-nii will keep quiet.

"One more word and it's death, I mean it" I nod my head furiously when

"You would never do it" I shout in horror.

**|A/N| **

**Phew, lol. Not one of my best chapters as writing fight scenes is troublesome and very much a drag. I still haven't gotten a response on my question. Whats the best way to bend someone into doing what you want. Manipulation? Mind Control? If you could tell me your opinion in PM or review please do, cause that's where I'm stuck at. And my second question that I really need an answer for. When I go to my doc manager, each file has a life time left. Is that showing how long that chapter will be up, or just the lifetime of the file? Anyway, hope you enjoyed Arc 1: Chapter 13 ~|_TheOneSage_|**


	14. Arc 1: Chapter 14

**Thank you for over 12,000 views on this story :) I never thought that I'd enjoy writing but I actually do. **

**Thanks to YamiChaos27 for giving me a new idea, thanks to you I have a whole new idea on how this story is going to go now.:)**

**And The DragonBard, I know that, but for this story lets imagine that they've been going on for that long, but still have only there 3rd, 4th or 5th Kages:). **

**And last but not least, Ardad95, thank you for the info, but I did my research before I started doing the story, I needed a place in the mountains, aka the Hidden Cloud, but needed a kage that was careful, unlike the Raikage's who would lose their anger quickly and proceed to an epic fight scene, no this scene requires a more laid kage, as a Raikage would chase him out into the mountains, anyway Now, back to the good part, Arc 1 – Chapter 14, starto!**

* * *

**| Kirikage's Compound (Naruto's POV) |**

I sigh, taking a leaf out of Shikamaru's book. This is going to be such a drag. I've never fought a Kage before, but underestimating them would be deadly. I knew that something was up when she attacked me. She confirmed my suspicions with the venomous tone "Listen brat, don't make this harder for the both of us. I'll obviously beat you, so just come with me like a good little fox." I whip my head up, alarmed at the fact that she knew who I was. She instantly realizes her mistake and starts giving out orders "Attack!" The ominous feelings that I felt were instantly explained when some 30 cloud ninja dropped their mist cloaks and all rushed me.

"**Wind Style: Futon Rasenshuriken!**" I just throw it at the incoming ninjas, the smart ones jump way out of the way, while the others just smirk and dodge to the side. I smirk at their stupidity, I snap my fingers, to add some dramatic flare "**Expand**" I can help but wince at some of the screams coming from more then half of the shinobi who were caught. I have enough time to quickly channel some chakra into my eyes, I want to leave the last clone charging up on Natural Chakra, so I'll be limited "**Jikangan**" I press the pressure points of all the enemy ninja, when I run up behind the Kirikage and stab at her, my fingers go right through, I realize that it's just a mist clone who was capable of using jutsu huh? Interesting. I go back to my original spot, so that nobody can see that I moved, I deactivate the Jikangan and get a kick out of the helpless shinobi, while the Kirikage screams at them.

"What is wrong with you runts? How can all of you elite jonin be taken out like this." I just smile and use Jikangan again. First, I create a clone to replace myself, Second I cut the chakra thread that is connecting the mist clone to the actual user hidden in the tower. I release the Jikangan, hiding in the trees, the real kirikage comes out after the mist clone dissipates. I smirk as she is obviously older then her actual age, I sigh, why are women so conscious of their age? While they're occupied I try to sneak out the back door, but I whip around when I hear a voice behind me.

"Listen boy, the doors back at the village have special space fuinjutsu on them that allows them to teleport you to the real Kirikage's tower way up in the Fuji Mountains." I almost attack her in rage, so where is Haruka-chan? "The girl and the clone you sent out managed to get through before I deactivated it, I check and see that the chakra I'm sending to maintain my clone had increased quite a bit ever since they left,

"I'll take my chances, you old hag" I flinch and decide to get the hell out of there when a huge red tick mark appears above her head, I run out, suddenly skidding to a stop. The Fuji mountains are covered with snow, and a blizzard is raging at the moment. I have never been more thankful for the foxes ability to keep me warm. As I run into the forest, trying to go downhill, so I can escape the snowy peak, I stumble, and smash right into a tree, I slide down to a squat, knowing that my chances of making it out of here are slim. I reach back and decide to have some dinner when suddenly I hear a kling sound, I instantly dive away from my spot and ditch my bag. It explodes, that hag, placed some kind of explosive in my bag that would activate when I tried to open it, how niave of me to expect her to let me go. I slump down into the cold forest, I wander what Hinata-chan would think of me now. Hinata-chan? Why did I think of her? I'm losing it, before I pass out I see something moving behind a tree. I think no more, and fall asleep.

I move my fingers around, how come I'm not dead? I open my eyes, and I realize I'm in a cave. I look around and stifle a yell when I see the pack of wolves all around me. What shocks me the most is their size, most of them are three is nor four times the size of Akamaru. The biggest one, who I presume to be the Alpha Male walks out, and starts talking to me.

"Uzumaki Naruto, we were ordered to kill you on sight, but something about you has intrigued us." I wait for him to continue, while slowly entering the lotus position to start charging up on Natural Chakra, suddenly all of the wolves all around me growl "Don't try, we can also sense Natural Chakra, though I commend you on the thought" I nod, thankful that he didn't assume I was attacking. "Before the village we lived in was destroyed, we were summon beasts. The clan we were bonded to raised us from when we were puppies, but by our thirteenth birthdays, we were released into the wild, and sealed to summon contracts with our caretakers, in case they ever needed our help. Can you guess what clan we were bonded to?" I shake my head, I had never heard of Ninja Wolves, and I wander what type of jutsu they would know. "I thought so, looks like we've been forgotten. Uzumaki Naruto, we were bonded to the Uzumaki Clan, and I , Kibishi, was bonded to a Shinobi by the name of Uzumaki Kushina." I stare dumbstruck, my clan was the one that bonded with the wolves? I thought that they were only famous for their fuinjutsu? "I ask you now, listen for I will not repeat it, Why do you carry a scent that is similar to that of my masters?" I wander how much I should tell him, and decide that if he was one of my moms allies, then he's my ally to.

"She was my mother," Now, I'm not to good at reading wolf expressions but I could swear that most of them wore surprised looks on their faces. However, the wolf called Kibishii had other thoughts.

"LIES, my master never mated, she was killed in the attack on the village" I stare at him, when I see a tear rolling down his cheek, and I decide to get straight to the point.

"My mother was on a trip to the Hidden Leaf when the village was attacked. She ended up staying their and marrying the Fourth Hokage, my father." I smile when he starts barking/laughing,

"The Fourth Hokage, a suitable mate for my master" I hope this means that we're friends. "We Ninja Wolves have long lifespans, but as the son of my master, I could never do you harm." Before I can thank him he continues talking "Uzumaki Naruto, would you like to me our new summons master?" I stare in shock, me? Being able to summon these wolves would be just awesome. Then I remember about Gamabunta and the rest of my frog summons.

"One quick question though," He just nods, "Do you like frogs?" He wrinkles his nose,

"We can get along with them, but the smell they have stays after for a long time." I nod, glad that I won't have to choose over the two of them.

"I already have a contract with four of the frogs at Mount Myoboku," I flinch when he starts laughing,

"I do not mind, Fukasaku-sensei and I go a long way back" I'm relieved when I hear this, as having a wolf contract would be so cool. He nods and starts walking deeper into the cave "follow me." I nod and run after him

**| Underground Cavern (Hinata's POV) |**

"You would never do it" I shout in horror, trying to get his attention away from Neji-nii, "I will not help you if you hurt Neji-nii" He suddenly disappears and reappears beside me.

"Oh don't worry, I won't be hurting anybody Hinata-chan" I shiver, when he call me that, "I've been working on a new Jutsu, You see, I need Naruto-kun on my side no matter what, as he is probably among the top ten strongest shinobi living in the world right now" My eyes open in shock, this is Madara, one of the strongest Shinobi to ever live, and he's saying this about Naruto-kun? "He hasn't even acquired half of his true power, and you my darling are going to be the trigger for it. To acquire his second half of power he must kill a person dear to him, and you Hinata-chan, are a person very dear to him" My heart flutters at his words, but I try not to let it show. Wait, Naruto-kun won't kill me. The confusion must have showed on my face, as he continued to explain. "Oh, he won't willingly kill you, but he'll have to after I'm done with you." I don't understand, but he's looks me in the eyes, and his sharingan starts spinning around when suddenly I feel something click inside of me, the last thing I remember is the Jutsu name "**Reverse Style: Jinkaku**" Reverse Style: Personality?

* * *

**|A/N|**

**I dedicate this chapter to Yamichaos27, thanks to him I thought of a new path for this story. How will they all react to a Hinata who has had a reverse personality jutsu placed on her? Anyway thanks for reading chapter 14, sorry for being up so late, I'm working on another story that will start on friday, gotta say, NaruIno is now my second mos fave pairing right after NaruHina, I have a question if anybody could please answer. In my Doc Manager each chapter has a life time, if that time hits zero, will my story be deleted? Or just the file off of the site? Please answer, as I want to know what happens. Anyway thanks for reading. **

**~|_TheOneSage_|**


	15. Arc 1: Chapter 15

**Hey guys and gals, So I was going to make the animals that found him foxes, but I was like screw it. Wolves are much cooler lol, and I think that It would be coold If he got a summon contract for wolves through the nine-tails. Last but not least, I know about the fact that I changed the villages around, a raikage wouldn't let Naruto escape and rely on a cowardly technique like letting nature take care of him. I've seen and read the series since the beginning, thanks for the advice though, :). Well anyway enough rambling, lets see what happened to Hinata. Arc 1: Chapter 15 Starto!**

**| Underground Cavern (Sakura's POV) |**

I stare at what's happening in front of me, glad that Madara is ignoring me for the moment. My body kicks in on instinct when I see Hinata fall over after Madara says something to her. What is reverse style anyway? I kneel down next to Hinata, when suddenly I'm flying through the air, with a painful thud, I smash into the wall. I start sending chakra to heal myself into my back, I look up wandering what him and my jaw drops. Hinata was standing there, with her hand up and chakra rolling off of it. A slap infused with chakra? Why?

"Keep you hands off of Naruto-kun bitch," I just stare at her, who is this and where is the real Hinata.? "He would never love you, not after everytime you blew him off." Each word strikes a harsh blow, as I remember how I abused him when I was younger. Madara walks over,

"Sleep" Hinata falls, before she hits the ground, he catches her and gently lays her down. He turns around to address Neji and I. "This is no longer the Hinata-chan that you know. After years of research on a dead style, I decided to try it on Hinata-chan, Reverse Style will mess around with her brain, reverseing all previous attitudes or beliefs. She hated and feared me before, now she has respect for me, she liked all of you before, now she dislikes you all, her shy personality, is now out going and loud." He frowns before he continues talking, "The only thing that it can't effect is her strongest emotion, I was hoping it would be love for her family or something, but her love for Uzumaki Naruto won out." I flinch, knowing what his next words will be, "She is under my command, yet retains her love for the Container, a fight to the death will ensue" I just sit there in shock wandering about the possible consequences of this, would Naruto be able to attack Hinata? Even though she wouldn't have any quelms about doing so in this form? And the most important question of all, is there a jutsu to reverse this? Neji breaks me out of my deep trance

"No, I do not believe that something like this exists." I flinch when Madara starts chuckling, "I have done extensive research on dead styles, in the attempt to revive one, and Reverse Style was never among them." Madara walks over and kneels next to Hinata before responding

"Of course not, Reverse Style was a banned Jutsu, as people would use it for a prank before realizing that it is irreversible" I sweatdrop when I hear this, irreversible? The Hinata we know is gone? "But if you insist on pestering me I can show you proof of this?" He just nods, while I scream mentally not to. Madara wakes Hinata, and gives her a command that turns my blood cold. "Kill the Hyuga boy." I half hope that she will suddenly break out of it but her response seals the deal.

"Hai, Madara-sama" She takes her ready position, and starts running at Neji. Neji takes his ready position, then opens his eyes in shock. I stare at Madara when he starts chuckling.

"So you've noticed huh, I sealed off all of your chakra points when we had our mini spar earlier, even you have no chance without your chakra." I know that this is going to be a short and painful fight, Hinata instantly smashes a gentle fist into Neji's abdomen, he tries to block, but without chakra reinforcing his hand, the gentle fist goes right through, breaking his arm, and a sickening thud reverbrates throughout the room. She then continuesn mercilessly attacking him, when she goes for the finishing blow

"You're in my field of divination! Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms!" She proceeded to beat the living daylights out of Neji, who could only watch in shock as his body was ravaged by one of the people he cared for the most. I watch as Hinata attacks Neji for the last time "Good riddance, you troublesome boy" I crawl over to Neji's body, I can't help but start sobbing when I feel no pulse coming from Neji. I shriek in rage, unable to control my self at Hinata's smirking face, even though she just killed her cousin. I run up and try to punch her face in with a chakra induced punch. She neatly side steps, and jabs a finger into my side. I listen in fear at her last words to me before I lose consiciousness

**"****If it were up to me I would kill you for the pain you cause Naruto-kun, but Madara-****sama needs you alive," I can't help but wander if this is the payback for how I treated Naruto when we were kids, and how will he react to this new Hinata?**

**| Mountain Cave (Naruto's POV) |**

For once I'm happy about the fact that I decided to do something stupid by leaving the kirikage compound and going into the forest. After summoning Fukasaku-sensei, he and Kibishii agreed to work together. After that, Kibishii led me into a darker room in the cave system. He drags out the summoning scroll and gets be to sign it in my blood, I feel pain on my two wrists. I stare as a seal is emerging on both, I look up, waiting for Kibishii to start explaining.

"The one on the right wrist is to summon me, all you have to do is use the blood from your left thumb" I just nod, waiting to hear what the second one was for "And the one on the left is-"

"For me" I look up and another wolf enters the room. I just stare, as this wolf is a beautiful silver, with white fur running along side each flank. "Hello Uzumaki Naruto, I am Kurai, Kibishii's mate." Kibishii has a mate? She walks over and nuzzles my face

"Your smell is very similar to that of Kushina" I wander who's wolf summon she was

"Umm, who's wolf summon where you, and why did I get contracted to the two of you? Not that I'm complaining" I add hastily. I wander what kind of jutsu the three of us could do together.

"I was bonded with Kushina's brother," My mom had a brother?! I'm about to ask about him but I notice the sad look in her face and decide to leave it for later "Sadly he died in the village raid. With the two of us you could take on stronger enemies. As for Jutsu, we can do most small ninjutsu and have an affinity for fire and wind. We can shoot out air bullet, sound waves, and fire balls. Plus we can manipulate chakra to run up trees and over water" My jaw drops as the list goes on and on. These wolves are so much cooler then Akamaru. I shake my head, all of the fatigue suddenly catching up to me. I slump down and Kurai lets me lean on her. Kibishii leads the way to someplace where I can fall asleep. I look forward to a match needed rest.

**| Back In the Forest (Shikamaru's POV) |**

What a drag, this report is going to be extremely troublesome. I look around, lee opened to many gates trying to protect us. The only ones in tiptop condition are Sai, Shino and Me. Everybody else is too injured to continue. I fight against the urge to follow the ones that managed to get through. As the party leader, I have to escort them back so I sent Sai and Shikamaru to back them up. I have an ominous feeling about letting them through. I can only wish them all luck and hope that Shino isn't forced to use the weapon that I gave him.

**|A/N|**

**Thanks for reading Arc 1: Chapter 15, I know that it was kind of short, but it's a necessary setup for the next chapter which will be longer. Does anybody disagree with Naruto's pairing with Wolves? I really wanted Lions, but I don't think that they would be suitable for Ninja purposes lol. Anyway thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and look for chapter 16 tomorrow as the climax for arc 1 starts tomorrow:) I My new series starts Friday so look for it, it will be a once or twice weekly update story, anyway look forward to it as it will be sugei! (Awesome lol?)**

**~|_TheOneSage_|**


	16. Arc 1: Chapter 16

**Hey****guys****and****gals****, ****starting****today****chapter****are****going****to****be****every****other****day****. ****I****have****tests****and****school****work****and****yada****that****will****keep****me****from****updating****each****day****, ****so****next****update****will****be****on****Saturday****, ****but****if****I****can****I****'****ll****update****ASAP****, ****just****don****'****t****hold****your****breath****lol****. ****Anyway****hope****you****guys****enjoy****and****here****is****Arc**** 1: ****Chapter**** 16 ****of**** '****The****Tale****of****A****Hero****'**

**Cave****'****s**** (****Naruto****'****s****POV****) |**

Owowow, I feel a burning pain coming from each one of my wrists. I blink away the remnants of my sleep and it all comes back to me. The wolves, the Uzumaki clan, Kibishii and Kurai. I look around and realize that the itchy feeling was the pups fur, I chuckle as I was sleeping with all of the pups. I just look around; It's hard to believe that these are the pups, as most of the pups are almost my size, they're all different colors, I wonder which ones are Kibishii's and Kurai's. I get my answers when I two beautiful pups, they have pure black fur with white tufts along their flanks. I sigh happily, glad that I found these friends. Time for work; I get up and start looking for Kibishii. I wince when I enter a room with raw meat stored in it. "Naruto?" I turn around and see Kurai. "You're finally up. We were just coming to wake you." She kneels over "Hop on" I just stare and fidget unaware of how I should ride a wolf. She stares, amused at my antics. "Just hop on, if you're an Uzumaki it'll come naturally to you." I get on her back, and she's right. After a bit of adjusting it's actually pretty comfortable. I just got settled when she says were their. I look around and see a fuinjutsu seal on the floor I dismount before I start to question them, but I get cut off.

"Naruto, we would like you to take some of the fuinjutsu scrolls with you. When your village was burned, they thought that they destroyed the knowledge that it had, but almost all of the written scrolls are stored here, deep in the caves. Even if they found them, only a drop of Uzumaki blood will unseal the scrolls and they all have a special seal on them that protects them from all destruction affinities; fire, water, wind, earth, or lightning.

"But, I have no knowledge in any fuinjutsu" Kibishii walks over,. dragging a scroll with him.

"Here, this scroll will help you learn the basics of fuinjutsu." It's a medium sized scroll, and pretty light. "It has the basic steps, training, and even has pre sealed items in them for you to practice on them. Eventually you'll be able to discard a backpack and seal all of the items you'll need into scrolls. Of course, if you lose the scroll you could create a copy or you'll lose it all. So it has it's advantages and disadvantages." I never knew that so much was possible with fuinjutsu. "But Naruto, you must be careful. One of the seals in here contains a kinjutsu (forbidden jutsu's)." A kinjutsu? I wince remembering the night that I learned the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu, a Jonin rank kinjutsu. If it wasn't for my massive chakra reserves I would've died trying to do that jutsu. It would be bad, especially if somebody evil got their hands on any type of kinjutsu as they were all banned for good reason. I wonder which one it is.

"Which kinjutsu is it?" I wonder if I should make him answer when a troubled look crosses his face. He sigh

"Naruto, I'm only telling you because now that you're the last Uzumaki, I trust you as the heir. The jutsu is **Forbidden****Life****Technique****Release****: ****Creation****of****Heaven****and****Earth**." He notices the puzzled look on my face and he continues explaining, "It's a jutsu that uses a person as a vassal for chakra. Basically, you would place the seal on them, and it will continuously collect destructive chakra to them, at the cost of their life force. The caster would then be able to detonate it causing an explosion able to take out full villages." I stare in shock, if I were to get approval, could I place it on a shadow clone?

"Can the explosion size be controlled?" He appears stumped,

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I've told you everything that I know about it, and I would advise you not to try anything with it until you are better versed in fuinjutsu." I nod, messing up with a forbidden Jutsu could have drastic consequences. "Anyway on to more pressing matters. Naruto, after hearing your story, I conclude that you must go back and learn the truth from your Hokage. Kurai and I will be willing to accompany you, but you must start learning fuinjutsu, or at least start reading the scrolls to achieve some basic knowledge, as they will be very beneficial to you." I nod

"When are we leaving?"

"No time like the present. The pack can take care of themselves for a bit, while we make the journey back to Konoha." I shudder, how far up in the mountains are we, and how far is Konoha? Noticing the worried look on my face, Kurai starts chuckling, which is kind of weird coming from a wolf, she answers as if she can read my mind

"Naruto, we aren't normal wolves as you should have realized by now, we can channel chakra into our feet and move at extremely high speeds. We could have you in Konoha by the end of the day and as Kibishii said, there's no time like the present. Let's go" I smile gratefully, dreading and looking forward to visiting the Hidden Leaf, but they're right, I need to stop running from it.

"Thank you, and let's go!"

**Unknown****Area**** (****Sakura****'****s****POV****) |**

I woke up in an unfamiliar place, I look around and I try to get up when a wave off pain hits me. I remember it all, Madara, Hinata, and Neji. Oh my god, how could she kill him? That jutsu, how could somebody create something like that, Hinata has changed, I get up, fighting the pain and go to the door. I would have expected it to be locked, but oddly it was open. I slip through and start slowly tip toeing down the hallway. It's massive, and there are so many doors. How am I going to get out? Why don't I open a door just to see whats back there. I slowly open it and I let out a yelp when the stench hits me. I quickly close the door, but not before I see a pair of yellow eyes staring at me from the darkness in the back. I shudder, those were eyes that looked at me like they could see right through me. I'm about to open the next door, when a voice behind me makes me spin around, ready to attack.

"Sakura, I advise you not to open that door, as what was inside heard your scream and is ready on the other side" I stifle the urge to attack the man in front of me, knowing that it's no use.

"Where am I Madara?" What does he want with me?

"Well you see, I need our dear Naruto as my apprentice, Sasuke is far too caught up in revenge to be off use to me, but Naruto and his new powers are the perfect match." New powers? What else could he have other than Sage Mode? He notices the confused look on my face and starts chuckling "He hasn't told you huh? That boy is special in so many ways. The last heir of the Uzumaki, one of the only people to perfectly master Sage Mode, The Jinchuruuki, the heir of the Namikaze, the list goes on and on." The Namikaze? Where have I heard that before? "It's not my place to tell you, but If you would please go back to your room before I am forced to escort you" It sounded like a question, but the order was there alright. I'm about to close the door behind me when he answers my question. "Bait" Bait? "Your to be bait for Naruto" He's going to use me to bring him here?!

"He wouldn't come after me, not after all I've done to him." He starts laughing, which sends chills down my throat.

"Are you serious? The boy values his friends above all, he would even risk his own life for you or any of his friends." I just shut the door behind me and it shuts with a loud slam and a clear and audible **click**. I just slump down and can't help but start sobbing at the unfairness of this world. Crying for the fact that Naruto is stupid like that. He'll walk into an enemy trap to save me and Hinata.

**| At the Hokage's Office (Tsunade's POV |**

I just stare at the bedraggled team in front of me. I sent out some of my strongest chuunin and this is the result? "Shikamaru, explain one more time" I grin happily on the inside when he looks visibly nervous.

"Hokage-sama, around five hours after we left the Hidden Leaf we were ambushed by a group of Akatsuki ninja, apparently they were the 'Akatsuki recruits' they had two kekkai genkai's with them and a kekkai touta. They ambushed us yet they allowed Neji, Hinata, and Sakura through. After we managed to push them back, the kekkai touta ran away. After the battle I sent Shino and Sai after them as they were the only ones uninjured."

I massage my temples, and smirk haughtily "Well everybody is dismissed but Shikamaru you can stay to do your report" I wait until the others are gone and start the real briefing with Shikamaru "Is there anything that you managed to glean of them that could help us?"

"One of them mentioned a Z-sama, after reading the Akatsuki file, the only one who they could be mentioning is Zetsu, who I'm sure you've read his file." I nod waiting for him to continue "The only assumption I can make, and it's a far fetched one is that they want to use them as bait for us or for Naruto," I nod again, happy that he came to the same conclusion as me.

"Naruto will probably be here soon, all of you get ready to move out soon" Shikamaru nods and moves out.I hope that he'll be here soon, as only he can take on the Akatsuki and survive.

**|A/N|**

**So then, this chapter is the start of the climax. Soon we will have epic battles, betrayals and epic non genjutsu deaths. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and I'll probably upload everyday until the climax is done, then start every other day afterwards. So hope you enjoyed the chapter|_TheOneSag_e|**


	17. Arc 1: Chapter 17

**Hey guys and gals, yesterday was the first time I didn't upload since the start of the story, anyway I was busy with my other story 'Rewriting the Past' it's another Naruto fan fiction that I'll be updating less than this one, but still a good amount.**

**Reply to a Guests Review; your absolutely right, I was reading another story where the Kyuubi tells him about his mom but not his dad, so I probably incorporated that into my story lol, I totally missed that part.**

**Anyway enjoy chapter 17 of 'The Tale of a Hero'**

* * *

**| The Caves (Naruto's POV) |**

"AAGGHH," What is up with these damn seals? Kibishii says we can't leave until I figure out the seal of warmth for me, as we are to far up in the mountains and I don't have the proper clothes. I close my eyes, breathe in, hold the breath and start drawing the seal. Swirl, up, left, then the word Warmth. I open my eyes and look at the failed ones around me. This is probably my sixth try. One of the wasn't my fault, there was a huge rumble earlier that distracted me. There's one where I put in to many strokes and the heat that came out was overwhelming. I hope this works. "**Seal: Activate**" I sigh in relief as it releases the right amount of heat. I decide to copy it onto my inner jacket so it can keep me warm.

I'm not the smartest when It comes to seals but I know that they harness Natural Energy and then convert it into energy, then it uses it to draw upon one of the five affinities. I copy it over to my inner jacket carefully, knowing that If I mess this up I wont have an inner jacket anymore, right when I finish copying the seal, a deep voice from behind startles me.

"Have you finished yet Naruto?" I turn around and give my evilest and most deadly glare to the wolf, had he been here a second earlier it would have screwed me over. Being a big bad ass wolf he just shrugs it off. I see that he's dragging an object with him

"What's that?"

"This is your Katen-kai. We took the liberty of upgrading it a bit" He drags over the object and it is in fact the Katen-kai, I didn't recognize it due to the sheathe.]

"What kind of upgrades?" I unsheathe the blade and the first thing that I see is the hilt. Before I only had water, natural, kyuubi, and wind affinities in the sword. Now it has three more, fire, lightning and sound.

"As you've already figured out, we attacked it with some of our affinities" I nod, as that's the only way I know of adding affinities. "The only problem we had was with adding the lightning affinity. When we added sound and fire, it spit them back at us instantly which wasn't the problem. When we added lightning, it shot out a bolt and it caused half of the cave to cave in" I chuckle, so that's what the rumble earlier was.

"Dear, if you two are done, we should be on our way." I chuckle at Kurai's impatient tone.

"Why are you in such a rush?" My blood turns cold, I crawl to the other side of the room. I know the consequences of questioning a female after meeting Tsunade-baachan.

"Did you say something honey?" Everybody in the cave sweat dropped. Kibishii starts backing away

"It wasn't me, it was Naruto!" I just yelp and start running out of the cave

"No it wasn't, I'm ready to go, just say the word." I let out a sigh of relief when Kurai pads past me. After some loud thuds, and a crash, the two of them walk out. "HAHAHA, Kibishii got whipped!" He just stares at me.

"Naruto dear, you'll be riding on my back so if anything happens Kibishii can protect us" I'm about to complain that I can take care of myself, but decide not to when I see her eyes daring me to talk back.

"Will do, I'm bringing some of the scrolls with me, ok?" Kibishii just nods, but Kurai still isn't done.

"Naruto, did you make a copy of the seal in the scroll room? If you manage to figure out the teleportation seal, you could place it somewhere safe and be able to instantly travel between the two places." I nod, having already thought of that "And which scrolls are you taking?"

I open my pack and sort through them. "The radio, warmth, speed, explosion, seal, unseal, duplicate, and shield scrolls" She nods,

"Good, all of them are A Class but one of them is an S Class, I'm assuming that you knew that?" I nod, as If we were ambushed these scrolls all had copies. All of the S Class and above seals have only one copy maybe two copies to keep them more secure as these are the secrets of the Uzumaki clan. The duplicate scroll is an S Class seal as it can duplicate items. The hard part was the Chakra it takes; The denser the object, the more chakra it takes. I chuckled when I thought of the uses for it, I would have to make sure Tsunade-baachan doesn't figure out how to duplicate money or sake. "Ok then lets go!"

**| At the Hokage's Office ((Kiba's POV) Around 10 hours later) |**

I just listen to Hokage-sama telling us about our next mission. I look around the room at my mom and sister, and try to stifle the yawn. We're Konoha's best trackers as our sense of smell and hearing are on another level. She's telling us about the dangers of this mission. I stiffen when I hear Hinata's name. Over the years she has improved but I still consider her to be a younger sister to me.

"Hinata, Sakura, Neji, Shino, and Sai have all been missing for a day now. We've had no indication to believe that they are alive, but the same goes for their death." I nod, they wouldn't go down with out a fight. "I need you guys to follow their trail into the forest, this is a tracking only mission. I can NOT risk having my best tracker team lost." My chest puffs out in pride, that us "If you find anything you are to instantly come back without engaging the enemy. I'll send an assault team depending on the situation."

I nod but open my mouth to ask a question "And if we find them without problems? Can I join the rest of the to retrieve Naruto?"

"Yes, but if they are hurt or unable to continue you must all come back as I can't risk having any more ninja injured." I nod understanding when suddenly our dogs are all on alert.

"What is it boy?" My mum looks around incredulously when the smell suddenly hits me. It's a foreign smell to me but my mom and sister know what it is.

"Wolves" Huh? I stare at my sister?

"Whats so bad about wolves?" I mean they are predators but nothing we can't handle.

"These wolves are heading right toward us!" Mom stares at me like I'm stupid and she sighs exasperatedly, "These wolves are moving toward us at a high speed, in fact they would have gotten here unnoticed if we weren't downwind. Be ready, they'll be here in a couple seconds" I nod and get into my ready position with Akamaru when a blur of black hops in through the window.

"Hey Baachan! Whats new" My jaw drops at the spectacle in front of me. Naruto's standing there flanked by two huge wolves that made our dogs cower. I look over at our Hokage and flinch as the anger is rolling off of her in almost visible waves.

"Naruto..." I can see him backing away "Come over here please" He walks over and she hits him with a chakra induced punch that would have made Madara flinched. He gets up and starts shaking his head. She walks in and squashes him in a hug. "Where have you been you big dunce?! What happened to you hair? And where did the wolves come from"

"Hahaha, ok give me a minute" He turns around and gives a hug to the lighter of the two, "Thanks for escorting me, if I need help I'll make sure to summon you" They give a nod of confirmation before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Summons? "Tsunade-baachan can they be trusted? No offence, but this is important stuff." I understand that there's a lot of secrecy about his life. When Ino tried to access his files they were all deleted by an SS Class personnel.

"The Inuzuka clan are the most trusted of our trackers." He nods and sits down to explain all that had happened to him in the last few months. From being attacked by the ANBU, to meeting Haruka, to fighting the Kirikage, to meeting the wolves. I just sit there still stunned after hearing the fact that he has those two as his summons. I can kind of tell that he's keeping some information from us. I speak up

"That still doesn't explain why your hair isn't blonde, but red with silver specks in it." I look over and my sister is staring at Naruto, like drool over stare, EEEWWW. Thankfully he doesn't notice

"What? I haven't looked in the mirror since meeting the wolves, so the silver probably came from making the bond with them." I nod, that's reasonable. "Sorry for the beating I gave you guys back then." I just growl, unable to forget how easily he beat us (**If your wondering when he got his memories back it was after he was told that Naruto is alive, the seal that Naruto used broke and the memories came back**)

"Naruto, I would like to catch up as much as you do, but we have a situation on our hands and I would be grateful if you could help"

"Never a break huh" He starts grinning "But I wouldn't wanna have it any other way, whats the mission baachan?" I gulp when she visibly tenses up but then she continues talking

"Some of our Ninja are missing, the Konoha 11 of you year and Guy's team were all part of a mission to bring you back" I flinch when he start chuckling.

"If I didn't want to come back, they couldn't have brought me" His tone makes my blood boil and I can't help but get up and challenge him

"Oh yea dead last? If you want I'll fight you!" I'm surprised when he holds his hand up, stopping Hokage-sama from talking

"It's okay baachan, I'll fight him." He looks at me, his eyes serious "Do you want 25 percent or 50 percent of my full power?" I'm about to call him out when my mom stops me.

"Kiba, I won't stop you from fighting but make the right choice" I chuckle, knowing that she'll be disappointed in me.

"I'll take on all of your power, you can't be that good!" He just chuckles, and we all make our way to training ground 3.

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

Walking through the streets, we meet up with a ton of our team mates and other people, we have a good size crowd following us to the training ground.

"BOOOOOSS!" I look and see a kid knock Naruto over in a hug.

"Sheesh Kono, I just got back and you want to break me?"

"Where did you go? We were so worried? We all thought you were dead?!"

"It's ok Kono, I'm back, and I have tons of new Jutsu for you!" I chuckle at how fast the kid changes his facial expression. "No, not right now, I have a challenger!" Naruto points at me, and the kid just nods.

When we get to the training ground, "Lee and Kiba, how about a two versus one? Lee won't stop bouncing around and we don't have time for two battles." I just chuckle, agreeing to the beating that he's about to get.

"Yes! My rival and I will fight. If I lose I will do..." I tune him out like usual and get into my ready position with Akamaru. Mom is acting as the referee, "Ready, Start!" Naruto pulls out a long Katana from it's sheathe, I didn't even notice it.

"**Lightning Style: Shock wave**" As soon as he says this, a shock wave of lightning comes hurtling at us. I quickly dodge to the side,

"**Fang Ov-**" I don't even get to finish the command before Naruto is already attacking me with taijutsu. I smirk, this will be fun. We start exchanging blows, when I see Lee sneaking around from the back. I smirk, which gives me away, Lee runs in

"**Leaf Style: Hurricane Kick**" I shudder at Naruto's smile

"**Jikangan**" I blink, he suddenly disappeared, and I sense him behind me, "Kiba, your out." I turn around and he has a rasengan, inches from my back. How did he move so fast? I didn't even see him moving! A back away, not wanting to look at my moms 'I told you so' face. It's a one versus one battle between Lee and Naruto now.

"You have improved Naruto, but for this fight I will make an exception!" He pulls huge weights out of his leg warmers, when he drops them they make a crater in the ground.

"Small world huh?" What? Naruto takes off his inner jacket and drops it, and it also makes a small crater. "Let the real battle begin!" They both disappear and all we see are blurs of them running across the field.

"You have improved a lot rival! But now I will defeat you. "**Open First, Second, and Third gates**" I smirk, as there is no way Naruto can beat this powered up version of Lee.

"This was getting interesting but, I need to end this soon or Tsunade-baachan will get angry. **Jikangan**" In less then a second, Naruto is behind Lee, and before he can react Naruto has a rasengan in front of his face. "It's over"

Everybody there is shocked at how fast he moved. Was it teleportation? Shikaku-san was right, Naruto is on a whole new level now... He turns around and looks at Hokage-sama

"Okay baachan, what now?" She just smiles, as if she expected him to win.

"Let's all meet back in my office, then we can continue."

"No, I have some stuff that we need to talk about first." He walks up to her "**Jikangan**" Suddenly they both disappear from sight... Even their scent doesn't lead me to where they are. They totally disappeared. I look at my sister

"Neechan, if you want I can introduce to you to Naruto" I smirk at her, she just blushes

"I don't need your help!"

"Aha! So you do want to meet him" My mom hits us both on the head

"Shut up you two, Kiba don't tease your sister. If he doesn't get a girl soon he'll be overridden with requests, not just because of his deeds, but damn if I was 20 years younger"

"MOOOOM!" She just chuckles and we start walking back to the Hokage's Office

**/ (Naruto's POV)**

I set us down on top of the Hokage monument before releasing the Jikangan. I chuckle at baachan's reaction.

"Naruto, where have you been? I was worried you brat! Now tell me you entire story, leave nothing out" I sit down and start explaining as this will take a while...

* * *

**|A/N|**

**So thanks for reading, next chapter, Naruto and Hinata come face to face for the first (well technically second) time in this story, how will he react to her change of personality? Could you imagine a trend going on in the Ninja world, like the 'There's an app for that' but it would be 'There's a fuinjutsu seal for that' will he be able to reverse it? Anyway, REVIEW, as it is a good motivater and it's nice to get reviews, even if its a critique L:) Chapter 1 of 'Rewriting the Past' is up now, check it out for a good read. It's pretty awesome lol :) **

**~|_TheOneSage_|**


	18. Arc 1: Chapter 18

**Hey there peoplez, anyway I wanted to say that there is a Poll on my profile. I honestly have no idea whether or not Naruto should dispel the Reverse seal on Hinata, but at the same time I have an idea on how the story will go from now on no matter which way the story goes. Anyway please vote in the poll as I honestly can't decide, and remember to REVIEW :) It's a great motivator. Also, if you haven't checked it out, my new story 'Rewriting the Past' is up now, so if you love a good Naruto fan fic, go on over and read it... Thanks for reading the story, Chapter 18 starto!**

* * *

**| Hokage's Office (Tsunade's POV) |**

I can't help but stae at th boy in front of me. The blonde goof ball that I knew changed into this young man in the blink of an eye. I felt proud to be acquianted with the boy I regarded as my own, my how he had grown. He had beaten Kiba and Lee in seconds and he wasn't even trying. He still hadn't explained his entire story, or his red hair, but he had given me a general gist of it. I shake my head and snap out of my daydream when Naruto starts talking

"So Baachan, what's the deal here?" I look around at the team that I have assembled. Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Kiba, and Naruto. Ino wanted to come, when she wouldn't stop complaining Naruto hit a pressure point and she fell asleep. I decide to brief the team

"We probably have a case of missing ninja's here" They all look up in shock, except Kiba who had been briefed earlier "Our head intel officer, Inoichi-san can't find a single trace of them anywhere, I fear that they may have been captured and we're going to need you guys to find and exctract them."

"Baachan, if we follow them into where they are, aren' we just going to fall into their obvious trap?" We all look at Naruto in shock. Something like that would come out of Shikamaru's mouth, but never Naruto's... He looks around indignatly "Hey, I'm not the same guy I was all those years ago, and one more thing, Ero-sennin, get in here!" What's he talking about? Suddenly Jiraiya jumps in through the window

"Stop doing that kid, my reputation as a master spy will get ruined" The two of them hug briefly. "We're gonna have a long talk later about those wolves and your new blade. Naruto just groans

"Another talk? Can't you just ask Baachan?" A tick mark appears above my head as I clench my fist

"Naruto. Come here for a second" He gulps and shakes his head

"No way, I'm about to go on a mission, I don't need another bonking from you" Well he has gotten smarter, give him some credit but that's not what I wanted to talk about "Weren't you travelling with a girl" Naruto chuckles and nods while the other four just look at him

"Oh you mean Haruka-chan? I asked Kibishii if he could send one of the wolves to pick her up. The clone that I sent with her still hasn't been dispelled so she's safe right now" I chuckle as his team mates are all staring at him "Sheesh, calm down guys, she like a younger sister to me, plus she's only twelve!"

"We get it, But I'll be saving it for you (**The Bonking**)..." Yup, I've still got it, I chuckle when he gulps and nods. He just gets up and starts walking toward the door

"Lets g-" before he can finish I stop him

"Naruto, aren't you interested in who's missing?" Naruto just shakes his head, why isn't he worried?

"If they're Shinobi of the Hidden Lead then I don't care who they are!" I once again look at the young man in front of me. When he comes back we're going to have to have a long talk. I nod happily at his response,

"Okay, anyway heres a sheet with the names so you get them all" I toss the sheet at him, he grabs it and puts it in his pocket,

"YOSH! Let's go guys"

"Yes, Let us save them with the power of YOUTH!"

"I need more snacks"

"How troublesome"

"Let's go Akamaru!"

I just chuckle at their antics, I sit back in my chair "I'm glad that the next generation of Shinobi will be good ones" Jiraiya is still here, ready to jump out through the window

"You know that there's a door right?"

'Ya, but I like to make my exits more dramatic" With that he just jumps out, I just shake my head as I'm used to his antics... But we must have faith in them.

**| Heading Away from Konoha (Naruto's POV) |**

I stare at the paper in front of me, I had told Baachan that it didn't matter who needed rescuing, that was until I looked at the names on the paper

**Missing Ninja:**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Shino Abumrame**

**Sai**

**Neji Hyuga**

**Hinata Hyuga**

Hinata. Hinata could be injured. Hinata was out there missing. Hinata could be de-. No, I shake my head, I can't think like that. I turn around to look at Kiba "Okay, Kiba can you and Akamaru follow their scent?" Kiba has an unsure look on his face

"Actually we can, the problem is that it's been almost a day and the scent isn't as stale as it should be..."

"We'll worry about that later, for now let's be careful. Kiba you take point and lead us"

"**Ruff!**" I chuckle as Akamaru takes point. Anyway we need to get there as soon as possible.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Oi, Naruto get over here" I look up from the scroll that I was in the middle of reading. Kiba had gone ahead to scout out the way. Before running over, I dispel the clone that I left back in the Hidden Cloud, I feel great as the Natural Chakra enters my body.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" Two more clones poof into existence and they know what to do. They sit down cross legged to collect nature chakra. When I get to Kiba my mouth drops. Right there in the middle of the forest ground is a gaping hole. That's not what makes my mouth drop though. Two bodies are laying outside the hole in puddles of dried up blood. I quickly run up to them and my assumptions were right. Shino and Sai never made it in, and whatever kept them out wants us in...

I bite my thumb and put it on the left seal "**Summon**" Kibishii suddenly appears, his fangs bared and ready for action "What is it Naruto?" He spots the two bodies and I tell him what we need to do

"We need to go in that hole, but we can't spare anybody to leave" I look at him with hopeful eyes "If you could please?" I await his answer and smile when he nods

"Sure, Kurai would kill me if she knew that I came and didn't help..."

"Troublesome women..." Ahh, Shikamaru always shedding some valuable life knowledge, Kibishii just stares at Shikamaru before breaking into a fit of the weird sound that I identified as a wolf's laugh.

"I like this guy! Anyway I'll take them" I drape the two of them over his back and before he leaves he turns around to say one thing "Mizuki picked up your kit, she's with Kurai. Last thing, when your about to summon us, channel some chakra into the seal as that will give us a sense of urgency. The more chakra the more dangerous it is going" My kit? It takes me a second to realize he's talking about Haruka-chan. I remember the battle with the Kirikage when she used her weird jutsu.

"Kibishii, if she asks what happened tell her to wait until I explain, and no matter what do not agitate her." Kibishii opens his mouth to argue to ask why but there's no time now "Go directly to the Hokage Tower, Baachan will know what to do" He nods and runs off.

I look at the rest of the group, but before I can sat anything Lee starts talking "Today, our power of youth will be severely tested! Do your best!" I just nod

"Yaa, what Lee said." I take point this time as it's too dangerous for the rest of them...

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

I look around at the dark and damp hallways. When we came down from the hole, it opened into a maze of rooms and hallways. I turn around to say something to the group when I see that the only people behind me are Kiba and Lee. Choji and Shikamaru aren't there. Suddenly I hear a loud shout coming from somewhere behind us.

"**Sage Mode: Activate**" I use sage mode to sense where there chakra is. I look up and decide that its worth the risk and I punch through the walls. Thankfully only one of the collapsed on us, but we managed to get out of the way. We come to thick outer wall, and I'm about to use a Rasengan on it but Kiba beats me to it

"Come on boy, **Fang over Fang**!" I try to grab him but it's to late, he goes right through, and with a huge **BOOM**, the wall collapses. As soon as we get through I sense six chakra signatures. Choji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Hinata!, and two others that I'm not familiar with. I sweat drop when I hear the all to ominous and familair voice.

"Welcome Naruto, We've been waiting." My eyes instantly spot Madara sitting on a ledge above, behind him somebody is standing in the shadows. Sakura is slumped against the wall, my eyes can faintly make out the barrier keeping her immobile. My gaze shifts to the fight going on the floor, and my body freezes when I see what's going on. A long haired figure is standing over Choji with a kunai above him. I need to stop her "**Jikangan**" I feel an unfamiliar tug, and I'm extremely surprised when Madara starts walking around in my frozen world. "I must say, the pressure here is much stronger, but you've already become a natural at using your clans eyes huh?" I'm still to shocked to react. How can he move around when I've stopped time? No, I back away slowly, wary at the opponent in front of me. Could he have stolen one of our clans eyes?

"How are you moving around in here?" I demand to know, but flinch inwardly when he starts chuckling.

"After the razing of your village, I took it upon my self to liberate some scrolls." Did he just admit to thievery? My fists quiver in rage "The seals I found where quite helpful, in fact you are looking at one of the only remaining fuinjutsu users in all of the elemental countries." He even took our jutsus?! "I found quite the interesting seal, it allows me to negate the effects of any Nin, Tia, or Dojutsu against me" I open my mouth to start talking but he just keeps on talking "And now Naruto, I have a pleasant surprise for you"

He stops and does a hand sign – _Tiger _"**Seal: Activate"** I run at Madara and launch a chakra infused punch to his face, but before It connects somebody grabs my hand wrist. My whole body freezes in shock at the scene in front of me. The long haired person I had seen attacking Choji was none other then

"Hello, Naruto-kun" Hinata.

* * *

**|A/N\**

**And that is it for chapter 18 of 'The Tale of a Hero' Anyway, remember to go to my profile page and check out the poll, as it will affect the outcome of the story, and I really don't know which way to take the story. Anyway, thanks for reading and as always REVIEW, it keeps me going. Critics welcome as well :) Chapter two of 'Rewriting the Past' will be up tomorrow so, be there or be square, thanks!**

_**TheOneSage**_


	19. Arc 1: Chapter 19

**So, I won't say who the winner of the poll is, but you'll find out in this chapter. I have to reply to one review;**

**To Willowskeith: I know, I needed the hidden cloud village, but I didn't need the Raikage or the Mizukage. Those two are headstrong, they would never have let Naruto go into the mountains, while the Kirikage (literally means Mist Shadow) is more of a hidden assasin type who wouldn't mind letting Naruto die in the mountain, as she would probably lose in a fair face to face fight against him. Hope I answered your question and thanks for reading!**

**Thanks all of you for reading, Arc 1 is going to finish soon, so look forward to it, Arcs 2 and 3 will still be posted under this story, more info at the bottom! Anyway enjoy Chapter 19 of Arc 1!**

* * *

**| Underground (Naruto's POV( Where we left off last time)) |**

"Hinata-chan?" I just stare in shock a the figure in front of me. Wasn't she one of the missing nin that we were supposed to bring back? Has Madara brainwashed her? Why did she stop me? I look closely and spot the seals running up her arms and her ankles. Thats the seal that Madara activated earlier? To give her free movement in my time world? Shoot, If Madara's immune to it, I might as well release it**. **I look over at the remaining members of my team, I need them out of the way or they could get caught in the cross fire of our battle. "Guys get out of here quick, this is gonna be ugly" I get ready to cover for them when Madara just waves them through.

"We only need the Jinchuruki, the rest can leave" I nod, glad that he'll let them through but wary at the fact that he wants me... I turn my attention back to the dilemma in front of me.

"Hai Naruto-kun? What's wrong?" Naruto sweat dropped. Did she not realize that she just stopped me from attacking one of the most wanted criminals in the Shinobi world? I jump back when I see her pull her right hand back for a gentle fist. How did Hinata get like this? Is this the same girl that saved me from Pain back in the village? I stare with curiosity as Madara uses his weird teleportation jutsu to get himself back up to his ledge. Could that be fuinjutsu? I stand in a ready position, wary of the words that he might say.

"My dear Naruto, this is no longer the old Hinata-chan that you knew." What does he mean by that? She still looks the same. He starts chuckling, "Did you really think that I only got one jutsu? No, I liberated many scrolls that not only taught me the seals, but taught me the art of how to make them."

No, that's not possible. Didn't the wolves say that they had all of the scrolls stored in the cave? I need to finish him off before he pulls out any other tricks. "**Wind Style: ****Wind Edge** I try to run around Hinata using my the air around me to increase my speed almost five fold. I start running and she gets into a ready position for the gentle fist?

"**Wind Style: Gentle Fist**" Wind style? Suddenly A pulse of wind chakra erupts from her fist and hurls toward me at a super fast speed. I barely have time to react as I use the next jutsu

"**Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets**" I use the air pockets that my Wind Edge created to shoot compact bullets of air through her attack. I let out a sigh of relief when she uses her Kaiten to repel the bullets that would have gone right through her. "What gives Hinata-chan? Why would you change and betray the village like this?" The tone of her response surprises me, the timid Hinata I knew would have never spoken like that.

"I hate that goddam village, I've already finished off my stuck up, sorry excuse for a cousin" No way, she killed somebody? And she's proud about it? This is definitely not the Hinata that I know. Something is off "Madara-sama is the person who I follow, he opened my eyes and for that I will be eternally grateful." I look up at the man responsible for all of this,

"What did you do to the real Hinata-chan? The one that I know would never ever talk like this!" Madara starts chuckling.

"Boy, the proper question is what didn't I do to her? I revived a dead style! Her weak and timid personality is gone, instead she is now straight forward, outgoing, all of the things that she wasn't before. Her loyalty to her friends, family, and village? All gone. Her love for you?" Something inside of me cracks. The Hinata that I grew to love wasn't like this. Is her love for me gone as well? Is this my punishment for not noticing her earlier? For chasing after somebody who obviously didn't love me? "Sadly, that's the one thing that remains." My head snaps up, this twisted version of Hinata still loves me? When I look at her she still has the decency to blush.

"But how?"

"She would have been the perfect tool against you, but the seal doesn't reverse the feeling that the victim holds the most dearest to them. In this case, her love for you was her strongest feeling." My heart warms at this,

"Is this reversible? Why do this to her? Why not somebody else?" OW, my head is pounding, I close my eyes in pain when I hear a voice I haven't heard since my last fight "**Kit, why are you asking such obvious questions? You know why, having the masked bastard say them out loud won't change anything. I can help you with this battle**" I open my eyes, and I find my self in my mind scape, but it's different now. The fox is still behind the cage, but the walls are white, the water is clean.

"What happened here?"

"**The more we ****interact**** the nicer this place looks, it's a good improvement ****to that dreary sewer" **The fox wouldn't help me for no reason. The only reason it helped me back then was because if I die, it dies.

"Why would you help me? There has to be something in it for you or you wouldn't care" The Kyuubi lets out something that could be described as a chuckle.

"**This man is number one on my list of people to kill. He was the reason behind why I attacked the Hidden Leaf, he must pay nothing more.**" I nod, a sound reason, but

"By power you mean?"

"**My pure chakra. If I give it to you willingly, you can use it without transforming into ****the tailed beast mode. You will be different though**" I nod, accepting this but there's always a catch "**But, Kit I've gotten bored in here. All I do is watch the walls around us. The only things I can do are sense whats around you and look through your eyes when your extremely distressed. I would let you have access to this chakra if you allow me see and hear through you at all times.**" What?! I though that the Kyuubi already had access to all of them.

"I agree. This is nice Kyuubi, we should talk more"

"**Hahaha, what ever kit, you still haven't faced your inner self. Thus, you are not worthy of holding a conversation with me. Go beat on him for me**" I nod, I was planning to anyway.

I blink and suddenly I'm back into the cave and I notice that no time has passed at all. Madara is about to open his mouth to answer me but I hold my hand up. You don't need to answer that. I feel the Kyuubi's chakra flowing into me. A yellow cloak made from chakra envelops me. I look around, I can actually feel chakra signatures. I frown, I sent them away but one is coming back? The person that was behind Madara is still here but hiding in the shadows... I look up and can't discern Madara's reaction due to that stupid ass mask when he starts laughing.

"This is great, using her as my tool has greatly increased your power. Naruto, I have a proposition for you." He snaps his fingers, and the person in the shadows runs out. She backhands Hinata who smacks into the wall, before she can fall, her arms and legs are pinned to the wall by Ice. The person who I can tell is a girl now, is holding some sort of crystal thing to Hinata's throat. Madara clears his throat "Uzumaki Naruto, join us as my apprentice. You have more potential then the Uchiha brat. If you wish you could be the container for the Jubi (**The Ten Tails**). If not, she dies right now." What?! These terms are ridiculous, I could never join him. Could it work? "And yes, she also has the seals that will negate you **Jikangan**" It's as if he read my mind but I thought so. I'm stumped, I can't join. Not even for Hinata's sake. Betraying the village is out of question

"Why do you need me? Why are you so intent on hunting us down? (**By use he means the containers of the tailed beasts**)"

"I need you all to revive the Jubi. With it I will be unstoppable and you as the container of the strongest tailed beast would be it's perfect container and the perfect apprentice to help me with my plans. The only way to revive the Jubi is by combining all of the tailed beasts." What does he mean by that?

"**Kit, simply put the Jubi is kind of the father of the Jubi. Each one of us is a portion of his power. If the masked bastard were able to combine all of use, the Jubi would be revived and he would be unstoppable.**" I get it now. I look up at him

"You want to rule the world.'

"No boy, I want to fix the world. Left to there own devices humans will never manage to achieve true peace. Underneath me, we will achieve peace." I shake in rage,

"What an insult! A peace induced by fear is not true peace at all. After you are no more, war would break out! A peace like that is fake, I will never help you and I won't let you hurt Hinata"Madara chuckles,

"I expected a reaction like that from you, I have other means ready to bring you in. You will be my apprentice, and you will be the container for the Jubi." He turns and looks at the girl holding Hinata "Do it" Before I can react the girl raises her hand, about to stab Hinata.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**|A/N|**

**hahahaha, I love a good cliffhanger. Anyway sorry for not updating as much, I was sick. Anyway, Arc 1 of this story is 'The Tale of a Hero' Arc 2 will be 'The Tale of Love' and Arc three will be 'The End of a Tale' Anyway, I'll be uploading Chapter three of 'Rewriting the Past' this weekend, so if you haven't checked it out. Do so now!**

**Please Review as it's motivator, and all critics welcome, just no flames lol. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**

**| | | |_TheOneSage_| | | |**


	20. Arc 1: Chapter 20

**Thanks for over 23,000 views! Sorry for the updates being so late. I kind of fell behind in school, and thus my mum told me if I wrote again before my mark went up she'd get mad. I brought it up thankfully! As I ran out of pre-typed chapters**

**So, I know I said that last chapter we would figure out if it was reversible or not, and I was wrong lol, so it looks like you guys are going to have to wait a bit before you find out the results! Anyway the girl attacking Hinata has a name. She's the same ninja that attacked Shikamaru's group. The Kekkai Touta. You'll hear it this chapter, anyway Arc 1: Chapter 20 STARTO!**

* * *

**| Underground (Naruto's POV) |**

I watched in horror as the girl brought the Kunai down, about to plunge it into Hinata's chest. Even with my new found Tailed Beast Mode I won't be fast enough. I sense a chakra signature behind me,

"**Shadow Possession ****Jutsu: Complete!**" I let out a gasp. Shikamaru was the one that came back. His shadow was trailing across the floor and grabbing onto the women. He turns and looks at me "Naruto, go!" I snap my self out of my haze and run towards her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I punch her in the face right as Shikamaru release's his jutsu. I'm shockled when she flies back and leaves a noticeable dent in the wall. WOW

"**What did you expect kit? Only the best**" I just smirk

"Ya ya, you over egoistic fox"

"**WHAT? Come in here and I'll make you eat your words!**" I stop our bantering to dodge a punch that came from Hinata?

"**Kawarami no Jutsu**" I switch places with the crystal that the women shot earlier. My jaw drops when the simple punch breaks it into pieces. Madara starts chuckling

"Even after her near death, she is still under my control." I clench my fists in rage. He jumps down and walks over to the unconscious women. "**Awakening**" I can sense that he's transferring some of his chakra over to her he starts whispering but I can still hear him "Mira, distract the jinchuruki while I prepare it" She stands up, all damage healed and she's ready to go. She starts running at me while Madara jumps back, bites his thumb and starts doing hand seals. It hits me, he's summoning something, and anything that needs that many hand signs would be extremely dangerous.

I send some chakra into the seals on my wrists to warn Kibishii and Kurai that I'm about to summon them. I wipe some blood onto the seals and do the summoning jutsu.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" Instantly two figures appear shadowed in smoke. When the smoke clears I can't help but chuckle at the situation in front of me. Kibishii is in his ready position, fangs bared, growl emitting from deep in his throat. Kurai is on her back, covered in paint and her jaw open as if she was in the middle of shouting.

She promptly stands up and starts growling at me. "You are going to pay for this Naruto, that Kit is evil!" I just stare, _Haruka-chan_ did this?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that as soon as we told her she couldn't come she started throwing tantrums and setting stuff on fire because we wouldn't let her go see her '_Naruto-niichan_'" I let out a chuckle,

"I'll talk to her later, for now I need you guys to be my back up. You never mentioned it, but what are your affinites?" Kibishii walks over

"MY affinity is Lightning, while Kurai's is water." That's good.

"Kibishii, can you control the output voltage of your electricity?" He nods

"To a certain degree"

"As long as it doesn't kill, just knocks out." I look at Hinata, sorry for what I'm going to ask them to do. "Kurai, if you could please spray her with water, than Kibishii can give her a jolt to knock her out." They nod I pull out my Katen-kai to make the distraction.

"**Lightning Style: Pulse**" A small pulse of electricity erupts from the tip of the sword. It heads for Hinata,

"**Kaiten**(Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation)" She dissipates the pulse, giving the ninwolves enough time to get close

"**Water Style: Jet Stream**" A jet of water erupts from Kurai's mouth covering Hinata in water

"**Lightning Style: Bolt**" His fur stands on end, and a quick bolt shoots out from his mouth. It hits Hinata and has the desired effect. She spasms around a bit and Kurai catches her before she falls. She brings her over and I kneel down next to her

"Sorry Hinata" I bring out a scroll from my bag knowing that I don't have much time left, but she is a liabilty on the field right now "**Seal Release: Bind**" Her hands and legs instantly stick to her sides and she can't move even if she wants to. I turn around to face the true challenge. Madara and the kekkai touta he called Mira.

She moves in front of me and starts to attack. I duck under her punch and land two quick hits to both sides of her knees. I uppercut her in the face, but her face splinters into crystal cutting my hand a bit. Damn a crystal clone. I whip around sensing a presence behind me and I parry the crystal sword she has in her hand. She makes some quick hand seals with her other hand and I swear. Damn it.

"**Crystal Style: Impale**" I smack her sword away and jump in the air, barely dodging the crystals that erupted from the ground. I land and turn to the ninwolves

"I need the two of you too distract the masked man. I don't like the fact that he's doing a summoning with that many seal" Kibishii barks and affirmative and the two of them rush. Right before they get there, crystals erupt from ground stopping their rush. Damn, I need to distract the kekkai touta user.

"**Wind Style: Wind Edge**" I wait a second before using the next one "**Wind Style: Bullet**" I use the vacuums created from the previous jutsu and start spitting out wind bullets. They pierce right through her crystal shield and imbed themselves into her shoulder before dispersing. As soon as her shield is down I run in and nail her in the face with a chakra interlaced punch that knocked her back into the wall and rendered her unconscious.

As soon as she's out of it, the shield protecting Madara drops and Kibishii and Kurai instantly cast their jutsu "**Water Style: Jet Bullet**" "**Lightning Style: Bolt**" they speed towards Madara before combining into a deadly lightning/water bullet. Right before they hit him, he finishes the jutsu

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kamirixyuu**" The bullets smash into an invisible barrier before they dissipate. In mid air two faint outlines are being traced into the shape of a circle

"**Crap, kit you have about 30 seconds before you're all dead**" I close my eyes and send my self to my mind scape and stare at the Kyuubi,

"Do you know what he's doing?!" The Kyuubi lets out a growl.

"**Yes, the Zero Tailed beast. It is a mixture of the cells from the first through seventh tailed beasts. It is more powerful than you at your current level.**"

"How strong is it?"

"**Kit, it has the strength of around ****thirty**** of you Kage's and you'd have trouble defeating one.**" Before I can interrupt he continues "**You of all people should know that as a high tier demon I can't be killed. Only sealed like this**."

"DAMN, isn't there anything that I can do?"

"**Only one thing. At your current level you can only access three tails worth of my chakra before you lose control. Face your inner self. You have about 3 minutes before he fully finishes and another two for him to be wakened. ****Once you face your inner self you will be able to access my chakra without-**"

"The hatred it carries influencing me." Of course, but why's he telling me this? I already know "**Kit, you must face your inner self ****now****. Send the summons away and your friend. Since Madara is summoning he is in no position to attack you**"

Of course, the one thing that I've been putting off for months now. Facing my inner self, the one who knew all of my thoughts, who knew me as well as I knew myself. What I truly felt. I shake, I am scared of him, of my self...

"**Kit, your friends are in danger and every second spent scared is a second wasted ****and as much as I hate to say it I, the majestic Kyuubi no Kitsune need you to stay alive**" I snap my eyes open. I can't let them be hurt due to my cowardice. I open my eyes (**real world this time, last time was mind scape**)

"Kibishii and Kurai, I need you two too desummon. What I'm about to do will be dangerous" They bark and disappear in a puff of smoke. I turn to the Nara.

"Troublesome, make sure you come back alive."

"Of course!" I wait until he's gone and open the scroll. Only one more shot at this. I close my eyes and feel the familiar rush of energy and the sudden change in my surroundings.

"**Took you long enough scaredy fox**" I open my eyes and I'm back in the same hazy tundra as before. My inner self is still the same. All dark, I can feel the evil radiating off of him. I look him in the eye

"I will defeat you." He smirks

"**Have you forgotten? I'm you, how can you defeat an exact copy of you with the exact same abilities?**" Of course not, I came prepared for a long battle. Time in the mind scape passes much slower here then in the real world. I need to finish this fast.

"**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**" I create a raging gale that starts cutting into him. He pulls out a katen-kai that is an extremely deep blue, almost black and cuts through the gale.

He starts running at me and starts doing hand signs "**Wind Style: Wind Edge**" he disappears and starts running toward me propelled by the wind. It turns into a pure taijutsu battle. I duck his punch and try to counter with an uppercut. He flips backward and does a very familiar hand sign. The half ram "**Multi Kage bunshin no Jutsu**" Within seconds the clearing is filled with clones.

I pull out my katen-kai "**Lightning Style: Pulse**" the clones that didn't manage to get out of the way poofed out of existence while the others all started rushing at me. I smile, during the battle is the best time to use a new jutsu! '**Wind Style: Dragon Slam**" the wind around me changes into the shape of a lithe dragon that slices anything in its path to pieces. It cuts through all of the clones and starts ripping into the real one.

I run at him wielding my katen-kai. "**Fire Style: Arcs of Pain**" two incredibly bright arcs of flame shoot out right at my inner self. He has no time to react, but right before it hits I realize something. The one I'm fighting is me. How can I win by killing myself?

"**Substitution Jutsu**" In a puff of smoke we've switched positions and I cry out in pain as the fire cuts and burns into my skin. My inner self is still cowering on the floor and I drag myself over before dropping next to him. He turned and looked at me

"**Why? Why are you helping them? DON'T YOU REMEMBER THE PAIN? THE HARDSHIP ****WE WENT THROUGH? ON OUR OWN BIRTHDAY WE WE'RE BEATEN! ****THE SCORN AND DISGUST ON THOSE PEOPLE'S FACES! HOW? WHY? WHY NOT KILL THEM ALL?! THEY DESERVE IT!**" There were some good people! "**SOME IS'NT ENOUGH. FIVE PEOPLE ISN'T SOME! THATS TINY. ****HOW MANY TIMES ****DID WE HAVE TO SAVE THE VILLAGE TO EARN THEIR RESPECT?**" I can't help but tear up at the emotion and the fact that tears are openly streaming down his face. I wipe my eyes as he continues in a soft voice "**Why do we have to go through such pain? Why us, why us?...**"

I know the answer "It's simple. Protecting the village was my fathers duty. I'm his legacy and as his son it is my duty to uphold his legacy, namely protecting the village." I lean over and encase him in a hug "You can count on me. I'll ALWAYS save my friends, as that is my ninja way!" With a last shudder, my inner self smiles and dissipates into a red sparks. A weight suddenly lift off my chest. I feel at peace, finally ready-

"**Kit, not to burst your bubble, but you have a minute before he finishes**" I scowl, he just ruined my monologue! I leave my mind scape and open my eyes

"How much of your chakra can I use now?"

"**Technically you should be able to use all nine tai****ls BUT, a chakra rush like that would drive you crazy.**" Makes sense, the Kyuubi's chakra would manifest my own and start taking over my body if I wasn't ready "**The max amount you should use is six, and that's going to be more then enough to stop him.**"

I tap into the Kyuubi's chakra, and I can slowly start sensing the change. The animalistic instincts, the feral feel. I feel so alive! When I start taking steps forward the ground cracks underneath the pressure. I smirk, this's going to be good.

"**Nine Tail: Rasengan!**" I know it's not the time for this, but a rasengan with Kyuubi chakra looks amazing. It's red with white and blue streaks and it takes the vauge shape of a foxes head. I run toward the Madara and shove my rasengan into the barrier. It make a noticeable crack sound before pushing me back.

"**Kit, try the Kyuubi Dragon** **Slam. The barrier is weaking**" Let's do this

"**Kyuubi: Dragon Slam**" I drop to a knee, damn that took up a ton of chakra. I look at this small dragon made from the kyuubi's chakra sitting in my hand.

"Oi Kyuubi, DAFUQ IS THIS? It's smaller than my fucking HAND?!"

"**Shut it kit, just throw it at him already**" I frown at the small thing, how is this supposed to do anything against... that? I look and notice that something is rising from the ground in front of Madara. "**Listen kit, throw it now and then grab those two and run like hell.**"

I throw the dragon at the shield and activate my Jikangan. I grab Hinata and Mira and run like hell, watching the dragon arc slowly through the sky at Madara. As soon as I leave, I feel a huge influx of chakra and BOOM !

**| Back in the Cave, right before explosion |**

Madara looked at the small red dragon floating at him and smirked. After this, the kyuubi and the hajibi would be his for the taking. He looked down to finish the summoning and that's when all hell broke loose.

The red dragon smashed into the barrier, and a small *Ting*** **sound was heard. Suddenly the dragon imploded into a tiny red ball, and then it showed the reason why it took Naruto a lot of chakra to use it.

It expanded and filled most of the cave a red light. The only space where it wasn't reaching was the middle, where five signs were floating in the air. **"Earth – Fire – Water – Wind – Lightning" **The five words changed and the spaces were filled with their respective chakra. The dragon let out a ghastly laugh and said four words

"**Knock Knock Mother Fucker**" Madara teleported away before he was killed by the resulting explosion. He ended up on a nearby hill and huffed indignantly. He turned away and seamlessly slipped into the air and disappeared.

**| Naruto's POV |**

"AAAAAAHHHH" I clench my wrists in pain. (**I don't know how to write it out in words, but he's in EXTREME pain right now**) Through his squinting eyes he saw his teammates converging on his position

"**Kit hold on, use my chakra it'll help**" I use some of her chakra and the pain dulls and then fades away. I look at my wrists and try to wipe off the blood covering the inside of my wrist.

"Troublesome, but good job" I look up and smile at Shikamaru before addressing the kyuubi _"Wasn't that kind of cheating? Like really? Throwing a bomb and running? _He could almost sense the Kyuubi sticking it's tounge out at him

"**Keep on talking kit and I'll retract the abilities it gave you**" I shut up quick, what abilities? I hear a murmur behind me and a stab of pain racks through me.

Hinata. She's screaming and shouting, I turn away but I see something on the back of her neck when she shakes her head. A SEAL? I can't get my hopes up but they're might be a chance. I lay back and decide to wait for Baa-chan and her ANBU that I can sense coming... I lean back and pass out with one last thought. _What am I going to do now?_

* * *

**|A/N|**

**SOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in a long time, I had an abysmal 51 in English and got my ass handed to my by my mum. Like how can the kid she see's typing a lot get a 51? **

**Anyway after much work its back up to a 76 and rising after I handed in the seven assignments I was missing. I did most of the but it was too troublesome to hand them in. :) **

**Anyway, next chapter will be the start of Arc 2, 'The Tale of Love' so look forward to it ! **

**(Oh one question if you guys could PM me or review. Should Naruto be forced to do the CRA (Clan Restoration Act) when the council finds out that he's the last Uzumaki and Namikaze? I wouldn't mind giving him another chick, but who? Anyway please respond!)**

**Thanks for reading**

**|_TheOneSage_|**


End file.
